


Borrowed Time

by TheLiveshipParagon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fights, Flirting, Gladiators, Love/Hate, Matter of Life and Death, Meltstick, POV Second Person, Play Fighting, Power Stone (Marvel), Sakaar (Marvel), Slow Burn, The Arena, Wormhole, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiveshipParagon/pseuds/TheLiveshipParagon
Summary: Ripped from Earth and deposited on Sakaar, your skills as a cage fighter garner the attention of the Grandmaster who likes to put you in the warm up fights before his Champion. The appearance of Loki has you simultaneously wanting to kill him for his part in the battle of New York and to use him to escape because you don’t think you’ll survive much longer in the arena…*Please do not replicate my work without my express permission*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No chapter warnings  
> (Possible proofreading errors)
> 
> Happy reading!  
> \- TLP xx

You brought your elbows in, keeping your face covered as the rain of blows hailed upon you.

You weren’t at a disadvantage though, you were just waiting for the right moment. You could hear the crowd roaring for you, desperate to know when the power will finally break forth. You just let your opponent wear himself out by attacking your waist and ribcage before he finally makes a misstep.

He lunges forward too far, exposing his body to you and finally you break your defensive stance and uppercut straight into his jaw. The swell of cheering soars as he staggers backwards before you’re able to get behind him, locking your arms underneath his and starting to bend his forearms in an unnatural way.

_If he can’t get out, it’s game over._

He bucks and struggles, trying to throw off your grip but you’ve interlocked your fingers together, cementing your hold on him before gradually tightening the uncomfortable position until finally he sinks to his knees and you with him.

He tries one last desperate roll which throws you off but you’re already to your feet and you deliver a punch to his cheek that rocks his head so quickly he’s dazed for a second before his eyes roll back in his head and he collapses onto the floor of the ring, utterly out for the count.

You’d done it. You’d actually done it!

You’d proved women could fight against men in your little cage fighting promotion and the audience was lapping it up. The chants echoed around the arena, your nickname they’d christened you all those months ago.

“Ironside! Ironside! Ironside!”

Your hand is raised by the referee and the screaming reaches deafening volume before you’re lead out to tumultuous applause whilst EMTs rush to help your opponent.

“Great match!” the promoter claps you on the back as you get into the communal room backstage. “This is gonna sell, I know it. I can create a new title here, use it for more match bookings. Think about it! The Intergender championship!”

“And it’s got my name on it,” you wink.

“That’s the spirit,” he grins. “Clean up kid and take a break. You did good.”

You nod rather than smile, aware your teeth are probably blood stained from the sucker punch you got to the mouth earlier. You just moved to the bathroom instead, methodically washing what you could. Blood was deep in your ring gear though. Thank God you never wore white.

There was a loud crash from outside and you exited to see….nothing.

“Hello?” you call, looking up and down the corridor.

Silence for a few moments and then another crash that sounded like it was coming from outside. You pushed open the inert fire door and stepped out into the alleyway, feeling the slight chill hit your sweat laden skin before you finally saw what had been making the noise.

There was a great swirling circle of green light that was causing everything around it to be sucked in. Even the big heavy dumpster was attempting to move itself.

Whoever heard of a green hole though?

“What the fuck?” you breathe, anxious not to step near it.

“What the hell is going on out there?” you hear someone approaching the fire door.

You turn, your foot going backwards in preparation for discussing the frankly fucking weird occurrence going on behind you but as soon as you do, you feel a giant tug on your leg and your balance is thrown off.

You don’t even hit the floor before you end up flying backwards, watching the door disappear before your world revolves and you’re falling down, landing with a heavy thud on what appears to be a trash pile. Bits of metal poke into your skin, giving you cuts and nicks that dribble yet more blood on your body and you’re definitely going to need a tetanus shot at this rate, you think.

You stand up, looking towards the sky where the swirling green circle just vanishes to nothing before checking around yourself.

Where the fuck were you?!

All you could see were great heaps of scrap everywhere reaching high towards the clouds and as you scanned further, a great funnel of angry red debris that was at the centre of it all.

“Food?” you heard a crunch from behind you and immediately whirled around to see a few…men? It was hard to tell.

“What? Where am I?” you back away a little bit, your boots slipping on some of the metal trash underneath you.

“Food?” one of them repeats again before lunging at you.

You duck, punching him in the face before the rest of them surround you. You target the weakest looking one and kick his shins out, using his falling momentum to jump over his body and make a run for it.

You get about one pile of teetering waste in front before something is fired at you and your muscles convulse, locking you straight before you fall down face first. When you finally stop twitching, you realise you’re under some sort of net.

A taser net? What the hell  _was_  this place?!

“Oi!” a voice calls out. “That one’s mine.”

“Food!” comes the simple protest.

“Nah. She’s got spirit. She’s mine, so clear off.”

There’s some awful snarling coming from behind you but you can’t turn around. You’re pinned to the floor. You can make out the sound of something firing but it doesn’t sound like any conventional gun you’ve heard before. Then there’s a great scattering before the net is pulled off you and you scramble to your feet.

“You look interesting. What’s your story then?”

It’s a woman, dressed in leather with face paint and the drunkest expression you’ve seen this side of a nightclub. No…actually she  _was_  drunk. You could smell the alcohol rolling off of her.

“Where am I?” you ask, hoping  _someone_  will tell you eventually.

“Welcome to Sakaar, shithole of the universe,” she proudly proclaims, gesturing around. “This is where lost things and rubbish end up. How did  _you_  get here?”

“Uh…I got sucked into a glowing green hole?”

She snorts inelegantly, doubling over and wheezing. When she stands up straight again, she’s wiping drool from her chin.

“A green hole, hmm? Oh I like you. Come with me.”

“Who are you?”

“Scrapper 142. Get in my ship, Ironside. I’ll take you to the boss of this place.”

You wonder briefly how she knows your in-ring nickname until you remember it’s emblazoned on the shorts of your fighting gear. Then logic kicks in and you wonder exactly how she’s going to pilot a ship in her inebriated state.

“Can we walk?”

“Trust me, you don’t want to,” she starts staggering a little towards an unusual looking ship perched on top of a pile of furniture. “Follow me.”

What else could you do right?

 

**

 

You’re lead into an ornate room after flying with Scrapper 142 who, for the most part, made it a smooth ride.

Seeing Sakaar from the air was an experience. Gradually the heaps and heaps of trash gave way to buildings and a city with spiralling skyscrapers and in the centre, a large arena adjacent to a tower adorned with faces.

You could have sworn one was familiar…

“Sit here,” Scrapper 142 bids you and you do as your told.

When wrist restraints clamp down on your arms, you’re starting to panic. Is this the part where you get experimented on? Eaten? Tortured?

Then you’re moving forward like some demented fun fair ride whilst some unknown narrator is talking at you like you’re in Disneyland.

“Fear not, for you are found. You are home, and there is no going back. No one leaves this place. But what is this place? The answer is Sakaar. Surrounded by cosmic gateways, Sakaar lives on the edge of the known and unknown. It is the collection point for all lost and unloved things. Like you. But here on Sakaar, you are significant. You are valuable. Here, you are loved.“

Then there’s this horrific speeding up of the cosmic swirls of galaxies that were in your field of vision until it becomes a whirl of acidic technicolour. It’s assaulting your senses so much and you’re getting the feeling of rushing forward without actually moving.

You’re reminded of the boat scene in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory as images start flashing all around.

“You are going to meet the Grandmaster. Are you ready? Here it comes. Five, four, three, two, one.”

And then everything just stops. You get a horrible sense of motion sickness as everything stills and your vision swims for just a moment.

“Is this her?” you hear. “Is this her? Oh wow, she’s a specimen, huh?”

“She looks weedy to me,” a harsh female voice cuts in.

“Shhhh,” the male voice bids. “Enough, Topaz. I’ve never seen a Terran female like this before.”

“And she’s all yours to do as you wish with, Grandmaster. I’ve seen her fighting. She’ll be good for the warm ups before your Champion.”

“Because she’s not good for much else. Terrans are fragile,” the woman called Topaz sneers.

Topaz comes over to you and you manage to pull your vision back. She wasn’t much kinder looking than her voice to be honest. There was an arrogant coarseness to her face and she got right up close before looking down at you with an expression of disdain.

You don’t like people in your personal space anyway so you headbutt her on instinct and she stumbles backwards shrieking.

“Oh yay!” the man starts smiling and clapping. “Scrapper 142, you bring me the best gifts!”

You assume this was the Grandmaster with his ornate gold robes and airy demeanour like he’d never worked a hard day’s labour in his life.

“The agreed price?” Scrapper 142 asks.

“Wait, are you selling me?!” you finally find your voice. “Is that what’s happening now?!”

“Well yes,” she rolls her eyes as if this was perfectly obvious.

You start straining against the restraints, desperate to get loose, “Let me out! Get me the fuck outta here!”

“She’s so feisty,” the Grandmaster laughs in glee. “Go on, Topaz. Let her out.”

Topaz grumbles before releasing your restraints and you jump up, backing away from her, wary that she might do something.

“Ironsight, huh?” the Grandmaster reads the words on your ass.

“Ironside,” you correct.

“So Ironsight,” he carries on, ignoring your interruption. “I kinda like that. Strong. Amuse me, Ironsight.”

“Amuse-” you start to ask but Topaz hands a staff over to one of the guards who advances on you.

“Ah shit,” you hiss before diving through his legs and tipping him off balance as you do so.

The guard recovers quickly, swinging the staff at you but you dodge it, punching him in the solar plexus before driving your palm up into his chin. He staggers, dropping the staff and you pick it up, twirling it before smacking him in the jaw with it.

To your horror, he starts…well…melting is the only way you can describe it. His skin bubbles and boils before his bones seem to disintegrate and soon all that is left is some indeterminable sludge on the floor.

“Wonderful!” the Grandmaster calls before turning to Scrapper 142. “I’ll pay you double. I think this one will do well.”

“Thank you Grandmaster,” Scrapper 142 collects her payment before waving at you and walking out.

“Wait!” you shout before moving towards her. “Don’t you walk away after selling me! How dare-”

But that same sensation of convulsing starts and you drop the staff, falling backwards as electricity courses through you again. When it lets up, you see Scrapper 142 lifting her finger off a remote and just giving you a shit eating smirk.

“Take her downstairs,” the Grandmaster bids his flunkies. “Give her a makeover and we’ll see what she can do.”

You have no choice when ten people descend on you other than getting dragged away.

From winning a landmark fight to being sold into slavery on an alien planet. What on earth were you going to do now? This was way out of your depth.

 

**

 

“Hello new person!”

The day got stranger as a talking rock started waving genially at you.

“Uh…hi?”

“My name is Korg, this is Miek,” he introduces the creature with blades for hands next to him. “You don’t have any paper do you? I’ll need to confiscate it if you do.”

“What?” you stammer, too overwhelmed by everything that’s going on.

“Just a little rock, paper, scissors joke to break the tension,” Korg salutes you. “They call you Ironsight I believe?”

“Ironside but whatever,” you look around the corridor with its depressed looking occupants. “That’s just a nickname.”

“If you like, I could call you by your actual name. Could be a good bonding experience,” Korg offers.

A bonding experience with an alien made out of rocks? Was that your best option here? Then again, he’d been the most kind to you since you got here. You were still smarting over Scrapper 142’s betrayal.

“Ronja,” you finally say. “My name is Ronja.”

You still half expect people to correct you to ‘Ronda’, given your occupation but Korg just smiles like you’ve bestowed him with the greatest honour in the world.

“Hello Ronja,” he nods graciously. “Pleasure to become your friend. I think you’re on first tonight so I’ll help you get ready.”

You look down at the uncomfortable leather get up the Grandmaster’s flunkies put you in, making you look like Xena and just sigh. The makeover experience was traumatic. You’d been held down by several people and strapped into a chair where some geriatric barber had shaved the sides of your head, giving you the impression of an overgrown mohawk once they’d styled it and braided some sections.

“Come along, Ronja,” Korg cheerfully starts leading you to the arena entrance. “I hope you last. I’d like to get to know you better.”

 

**

 

After four weeks of gladiatorial combat, you’d earned yourself a place in the Grandmaster’s palace rather than in the fighter’s quarters.

You still made regular trips to see Korg, who’d become one of your closest friends in this hellhole. He’d helped you through injuries, mental meltdowns and even managed to find a book from Earth out in the scrap wastelands for you that brought tears to your eyes.

“Oh, did I do something bad?” he asks nervously, seeing your reaction. “It just had your name on it so I thought it might cheer you up.”

You stare down at the battered copy of _Ronja: The Robber’s Daughter_ and all you can think of is your family. Your mom used to read this to you as a little girl and the wrench in your chest at her, worried out of her mind for your safety right now, almost had you dissolving into sobs.

“I was named after her,” you explain, because Korg looks very worried. “My mom used to love this book.”

“You miss her,” Korg notes. “I miss my mother too. Not my stepdad though because he’s kind of a dick.”

You burst out laughing at this very human like reaction to family. Maybe it was more universal than you thought.

“There we go, a smile!” Korg pronounces happily. “Go on now. You can’t keep the Grandmaster waiting.”

“See you tomorrow!”

“Bye friend!”

You rush off towards your apartment. The Grandmaster was hosting a party tonight that you’d been invited to along with his Champion, who you’d figured out was the Hulk. The Hulk seemed to have no memory of his time on Earth from what you gathered but you didn’t want to approach him for fear he’d lash out at you.

You dressed in the stupidly outlandish outfit you’d been given for the occasion and tried not to cringe at how revealing it was. The Grandmaster had a real thing about showing off your physique to his inner circle.

In fact, he had a real thing about showing you off in general. After the first few fights where you’d abandoned weaponry for bare knuckle fighting and MMA takedowns, he’d called you his favourite. Something about your scrappy determination to stay alive despite being woefully less sturdy than your opponents had really resonated with him. I guess everyone likes an underdog?

When you got to the viewing platform, he immediately spotted you and came over, winding an arm around your waist and leading you into the room.

“Ironsight! My dear! You look radiant! Splendid battle yesterday, oh! I couldn’t look away!”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” you say in your best honeyed voice.

You’d got the measure of him the second time you’d met him. The Grandmaster loved to be flattered, loved to think he was adored by all. Your arena fighting plus your ability to charm him was definitely winning you favours but you had the constant need to dodge his advances.

More than once he’d invited you onto his private ship for 'orgies’ and you’d politely declined and stated it distracted you from your training. You weren’t sure how long that excuse could last though.

“Whoever picked your dress has good taste,” he smiles benignly, his hand wandering a little further down than was comfortable before you spun away under the pretext of showing him all the angles of it which seemed to placate him for now.

“Stunning,” he giggles in delight. “Now, I simply must introduce you to my new friend. He’s very exciting. He’s from Assgard you know.”

He links arms with you before taking you towards the long couch he uses when watching fights.

“May I introduce one of my favourites, this is Ironsight,” the Grandmaster says and the man who you couldn’t quite see, stands up and fully turns towards you.

“Greetings,” the man says.

All of the memories of New York flash through your brain. The destruction, the screaming, the roar of those creatures. The smell of metal and blood. You stumbling down away from Stark Tower, being protected by Captain America along with your best friend who, moments later was massacred.

Here was the person who was responsible for that, looking right at you with mild interest.

Loki.

“ _You_ ,” your voice comes out in the most hateful growl and he seems puzzled.

Then you launch yourself at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try and get revenge for Loki’s orchestration of the Battle of New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Minor Angst
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> \- TLP xx
> 
> (Possible proof reading errors)

You think Loki may have been incredibly surprised at the fact you landed a punch on his perfectly pristine face.

He staggers back, clutching his cheek in indignation before you try and swing for him again but he vanishes from view before you realise he’s teleported behind the Grandmaster.

“Woah!” the Grandmaster starts laughing. “Oh wow, you two know each other?”

“Never met before,” Loki scowls. “I have no idea what this is about.”

“Murderer!” you snarl, hunkering down to try and charge around your host who seems enthusiastic about this turn of events.

“That I am, but what is it to you?” Loki regards you with cold eyes. “Are you a family member? Widow? Did I step on your favourite pet?”

“Earth, asshole. New York,” you’re barely containing your fury.

“Ah.”

The penny drops and you can see understanding on his face which lasts all of two seconds as you slide between the Grandmaster’s legs and spring up, socking him in the gut. Your short lived victory doesn’t last long as his slender fingers snap forward, wrapping around your throat and bringing you within spitting distance. You can feel your breath being restricted but the hold on you is like nothing you’ve ever encountered. Try as you might to knock his arm away, it doesn’t move.

“I suggest you desist this foolish endeavour,” he says calmly. “It’s not what you think it is.”

“So you didn’t massacre hundreds? Didn’t ask people to bow to you?”

“I believe the term I used was ‘kneel’,” he corrects. “And yes I did but I wouldn’t expect a primitive Midgardian to understand the whys and hows. Desist. Now.”

“Hey hey, don’t harm my merchandise,” the Grandmaster cuts in and when he places a hand on Loki’s arm, he allows him to move it away. “Ironsight is good eye candy for the audience if you know what I mean.”

“Passable,” Loki scans you up and down. “And she’s one of your best fighters?”

“Punched you, didn’t I?” you hiss back. “This mere mortal?”

You’ve obviously raised Loki’s hackles as he subconsciously touches the tiny bruise on his cheek before closing the distance, “A lucky strike. Suffice it to say, not an event that shall ever be repeated.”

“Then I suggest you always look over your shoulder,” you stare him out. “Because one day, you’ll have a knife in your back and all because you underestimated me.”

“Better beings than you have tried….and failed.”

“I’m not like most of the beings who’ve tried.”

“Clearly. You’re much weaker.”

“Hey, Ironsight, baby, enough,” the Grandmaster stops you from attempting to scratch Loki’s eyes out.

Sometimes you forgot how otherwordly the Grandmaster was until he did things like this. He was holding you back without exerting any effort.

“I want him gone,” you turn your full charm onto him, hoping it would get you somewhere. “He caused my friend’s death. Please?”

Then your hand is running up the Grandmaster’s chest, sliding gently into the open robe and you could feel him relenting to your will. You were going to get rid of Loki no matter the cost to you. Even if it took….that.

“Aren’t you just so fiery? Isn’t she fiery everyone?” the Grandmaster laughs before turning to Loki. “Oh I wish you two would get along. Could have one hell of a private party.”

You try not to recoil at the insinuation of a threesome with both of these men.

“She’s not my type,” comes the very acidic response.

“That’s a shame,” the Grandmaster waves airily. “Anyway, Ironsight, get some rest. We’re having an extravaganza tomorrow and you’re my first act!”

You know a dismissal when you hear one. Evidently Loki had charmed the Grandmaster as much as you had. Shit. You needed to get creative.

“Gotta look my best for you after all,” your hand trails up his chest and strokes his face, your fingers lingering along his jaw and you seal the deal with a wink.

There’s an honest to God high pitched giggle that comes out of his mouth and you allow him to kiss you on the cheek, grabbing as much of a grope as he likes and then turning away, giving a final glare to Loki as you do.

As you walk out, giving as much sway to your hips as you could, you were already formulating a plan to get revenge on Loki. He would pay for what he did.

 

**

 

You knew where the guest quarters were and it didn’t take long to figure out which were Loki’s.

You slowly entered the dark room, dagger in hand that you’d taken from Korg after you left the party. You tried your best at creeping, although stealth was not your forte, along towards the bed.

You could see a figure slowly breathing under some covers and you silently made your way over, dagger raised. You’d never killed anyone before and you were just standing there like an idiot, deliberating.

Your mind wandered back to New York, trying to give you some motivation.

 

_You and your friend Jess were fleeing hand in hand away from Stark Tower. Two girls on a bonding vacation, seeing all the sights that New York had to offer and you found yourself smack in the middle of an alien invasion._

“ _This way!” Captain America waved you to an alleyway, out of the path of whatever those flying monsters were. “Quickly! Come on!”_

_You take a last look at the top of Stark Tower where the man with the metal horns was surveying his handiwork, his cloak billowing behind him. You could barely see him now but it made your blood boil to see him so smug up there._

_You round the corner with Jess on your heels, Captain America blocking one of the creatures on the ground from springing at you as they clunked off his metal shield. Jess was in awe of the scene and you were desperately trying to pull her forward, to keep moving._

“ _Let’s go!” you shouted, trying to get her attention._

_Then it happened._

_Two creatures jumped down from the buildings overhead and one cleaved Jess’s arm away from her body, leaving you to stumble back, clutching the bloody limb whilst they tore the rest of her apart. You screamed, throwing the arm to the ground and they turned their attention to you. Two loud bangs later and they were flung aside, Captain America bodily picking you up and racing with you towards an underground car park._

“ _Ma'am?” he asked, trying to get you to concentrate. “Ma'am!”_

“ _She’s dead,” you babble._

“ _Ma'am, you need to hide, okay? I know you lost her but you need to focus and stay alive. Please. Someone, some people need to survive or none of this is worth it.”_

_He just gives a sad little smile before running back out towards the fight, leaving you to cry in the darkness with explosions happening all around you._

 

You plunge the dagger down, straight into Loki’s throat where it makes a horrible squelch and then…the body dissolves away.

There’s a sarcastic clapping behind you as the lights turn on, “Congratulations, you’re as pathetic as I thought. I will give you this, you actually  _tried_  to kill me. I thought you would lose your nerve just before. And in the throat too, hmm? You must really loathe me.”

Loki is sat in a chair, one leg crooked over the other and an amused expression on his face.

“But you were scared enough to make an illusion,” you fold your arms.

“I’m not frightened, I’m just not  _stupid_ ,” he rolls his eyes. “I knew you would try something like this. It’s painfully obvious to try and kill me in my sleep.”

“Then how about we fight now?” you glare at him.

“You will most certainly lose,” he chuckles.

“I don’t care. At least I’ll have done something.”

He narrows his eyes for a second, truly assessing you, “Just who  _are_ you?”

“Ironside.”

“Not Ironsight I take it? A habit of the Grandmaster not to listen. Just like he announces that I’m from Assgard not Asgard. Ironside, then. A brag or a nickname?”

“None of your business.”

“Oh? But we were bonding,” he smiles crookedly. “After all, shouldn’t I know the name of my would be killer and why she wants to murder me? New York, you said?”

“Those things, whatever your army was…killed my best friend,” your hand holding the dagger is shaking a little now. “And you just stood there watching it all.”

“Did it occur to you that I might not have been acting of my own volition?”

“No, why would it?”

“Of course it wouldn’t. Everyone readily believes I was born for villainy.”

“It’s the horns,” you say dryly. “They don’t exactly scream hero.”

“Perhaps you’re right,” there’s a wicked glint in his eye before he gets up, moving towards you. “So tell me, Ironside. If I wasn’t acting of my own free will, would you still want to kill me?”

“You’re the God of Mischief. Why should I trust anything you say?” you look at the situation, sizing up whether you can strike at him.

“You can’t know for definite,” he nods his head in agreement. “But my side of the story was that I was controlled with the Mind Stone. I don’t give two figs for your poxy planet, Ironside. Earth smells of corruption, decay and stale fast food. If I wanted to rule anywhere it would be Asgard, which I did for a time.”

“Nice story,” you say shortly. “Now I’m doubly offended you think my planet is shit.”

“Oh there’s no pleasing you,” he rolls his eyes.

You strike, aiming for the soft skin underneath the armpit where you can puncture his lung. He’s ready for you now though and he blocks several of your moves. He may be an asshole but he is good fighter, you’ll give him that.

You change tactics, sweeping his legs out and pivoting around, trying to land the killing blow but he grabs your wrist, using his momentum to pull you over and you land on the ground first with him landing on top of you.

“Are you quite done now?” he shakes the dagger out of your hand. “Amusing as this is, I’d like to sleep.”

“I told you, this is not over,” you try and squirm away.

“Oh it is,” he looks down at you with that smug smile. “I could’ve killed you many times over by now. I’m only refraining because you’re entertaining and pleasing to look at.”

“I thought I wasn’t your type?”

“If the Grandmaster thought I had designs on you, his favourite, I likely would not be in good standing with him. He’s very particular and possessive. So, I did the clever thing and lied. Just like you did when you played to his ego with your flirtations. I know you don’t  _really_  want a creature like that.”

“Get off me,” you’re beginning to get uncomfortable.

Knowing this mass murderer thought you were actually attractive and knew exactly what your gameplan was was a little frightening. You didn’t know what to do.

“Maybe you want a creature like  _me_  instead,” his eyes flash. “Someone wicked to fulfil all your most sordid fantasies.”

“GET. OFF!” you bark, shoving him hard and he eventually moves, standing up and holding his hand out to help you up but you ignore it.

“Forgive me,” he smirks. “But you will come to me in the end.”

“Like hell I will.”

“How else will you escape this place?” he gestures around himself. “How else will you get home? How long, Ironside, do you think you can last in that arena?”

“Long enough.”

“You’re strong, stronger than a lot of Midgardians, but you’re not infallible,” he sighs. “You’ll need my help in the end.”

“Sure,” you say sarcastically before moving to the door.

“Good night,” he calls after you. “Can’t wait to see your fight tomorrow. Hope it goes better than this one.”

“Oh fuck you,” you hiss before storming out and going back to your own quarters.

You lie there in bed, staring at the ceiling and mulling over what he said. Was it true that he didn’t know what he was doing? That he was brainwashed? That changed everything if he was. On the other hand, he could be lying. Could you be certain he even knew  _how_  to get out of this place? According to Korg, the wormholes only ever dumped stuff into the place, not out of it.

_What do I do, Jess?_

The only unhappy thought that kept surfacing though was Loki asking about your survival odds for the future. He was right. You didn’t know how much longer you could keep surviving. If the Grandmaster ever got upset with you, maybe he’d put you in the arena with someone you had no chance of defeating. Then what would you do?

It was clear to you at least that you needed to find a way off Sakaar….and quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fight in the Grandmaster’s extravaganza but are you starting to lose favour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Minor Gore
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> \- TLP xx
> 
> (Possible proof reading errors)

“Why so blue, Ronja?” Korg asks when you report to the arena corridor. “Ratasflak hasn’t been giving you trouble again, has he?”

“No, he’s learned his lesson from the last punch I gave him,” you shake your head. “This is about why I borrowed your dagger.”

“So…you didn’t want it for practice?”

“I’ve not been entirely truthful,” you sigh, leaning back against the wall. “At the Grandmaster’s party, there was someone there who was responsible for a lot of deaths on my home planet, including my best friend. I tried to kill him last night but he made an idiot out of me. I don’t think I can take him down.”

“Annnnnd you don’t want to fail your friend’s memory,” Korg nods.

He could be very surprisingly intuitive. You often wondered how such a good soul never got out of the fighting pits and into the Grandmaster’s palace.

“No. I don’t know what to do. He’s up there in the top box now probably swanning around like he owns the place.”

“Ronja, my friend,” Korg places a heavy hand on your shoulder and you feel yourself sink by about two inches. “Is revenge worth your life? Toxic emotions eat away at you. I don’t think your friend would’ve wanted you to throw your life away trying to kill someone. I certainly wouldn’t want to see you go.”

“Thanks,” you smile genuinely  “I just can’t face seeing him again, knowing he beat me.”

“So don’t. You always have the option to stay in the gladiator’s quarters.”

“But I need to get out of here too. I’m not going to survive for years and years. Look what happened to Doug.”

You both stared at the corpse propped up against the wall before looking at each other.

“Well, either you can continue trying to fight or you can make an escape plan. I can help you if you like,” Korg smiles, a little bit of his face crumbling off into small pebbles. “Oh my god, how embarrassing. Please don’t look.”

“It’s fine,” you reassure him. “Let’s talk after I finish this fight, okay?”

“Sure thing, Ronja. Good luck!”

You move to the accessories station, actually deigning to take a sword this time. You just had a bad feeling something was going to go wrong today. Then you smeared your, now, trademark war paint on, that some of the residents of Sakaar had begun to sport.

As weird as it was to say, you’d started to have fans.

“Settle down, settle down. Well hi everyone!” you hear the voice of the Grandmaster boom out in the arena as you stood by the door, psyching yourself up. “Today we start my half birthday extravaganza with the challenger, Jeros of Altrk against our favourite Terran, Ironsiiiiiiiight.”

The crowd starts cheering and the door slowly starts creaking open, showing you exactly who your opponent was. You’re glad you went for a piss first because the sight of Jeros was terrifying.

Clearly the Grandmaster was slightly unhappy with you, or Loki was winning him over more because Jeros was some eight feet tall, a mass of hulking muscle and ridged spikes down his arms. He was holding a large sledgehammer in one hand and a giant club in the other.

You were so fucked.

Usually you went against more humanoid opponents in height and weight. This was something else.

You glance up at the top box and you see something curious. Loki actually looks…concerned? Were you imagining this?

Then a roar startles you back into life and you dodge the giant sledgehammer which crashes down where you were moments before. The crowd erupts into life, demanding blood.

Over and over you dodged and ducked, using your sword to slowly chip away at the quivering mass of flesh. It must have been quite a sight to the audience, you barely escaping with your life with every swing.

A fist catches you off guard and you fly backwards, skidding along the dusty floor. You’re dazed, disorientated and feeling like you’re about to die as Jeros advances on you, club raised.

_Oh come on, don’t die before you’ve had another chance to kill me, Ironside. That would be frightfully boring. I’m hoping it becomes the highlight of my day._

Somehow Loki was talking to you in your own head. Not the strangest thing to happen on Sakaar but enough to shock your senses back.

You flip backwards, the club missing you by centimetres before you jump up onto it, running along the length and skewering your sword through Jeros’ eye. The roar of the crowd becomes deafening as you yank the sword back with great difficulty, the gore still wanting to cling onto it. Then he collapses, you rolling off him to your feet as you grandstand over his body, arms out wide as the appreciative catcalls of the audience grow louder.

“And of course, my favourite, my girl, my Ironsight is victorious once again!” the Grandmaster calls out. “She’s just a sweetheart, huh? Onto our next fight!”

You walk out back to the arena corridor and you pass Miek who gives you a wave before he goes out onto the main stage.

“Blimey, that was close!” Korg catches up with you. “I thought you were gonna be like Doug for a moment there.”

“Me too,” you breathe out harshly. “Fuck, I think the Grandmaster is really pissed at me to make  _that_  my opponent.”

“Give it some womanly charm and he may come round again,” Korg suggests. “You’re quite good at showmanship. You’ll have to teach me sometime. I’m too awkward when I win battles. I feel like I’m accepting my Year Fifty science award at school all over again.”

“It’s all in the fakery,” you clap him on the back. “Fake the confidence and it comes.”

“Oo, thank you. I’ll try that,” he nods furiously. “You’d best head upstairs. You don’t want to give the Grandmaster any more ammunition to give you unbeatable opponents.”

“Stay safe, okay?” you warn him. “I want you in one piece when I get back.”

“You got it, Ronja!” he waves cheerfully.

 

**

 

You try and sort out the mess of your face, dabbing at the cut on your cheek and using a cold solution to bring the swelling down a little bit. It wasn’t pretty but it wasn’t glaringly obvious any more.

When you got into the top box, the Grandmaster was deep in his viewing of Miek’s match that he barely noticed your presence. You slid onto the couch next to him, letting your leg touch his and that seems to break him out of his reverie.

“My dear Ironsight! Oh! Spectacular! A real giantslayer! I knew you had it in you!” he coos, much to the disdain of Loki who rolls his eyes behind him. “But you’re injured! Oh no, that’s not good.”

“If you kiss it better, I’ll be just fine,” you bat your eyelashes at him.

Loki makes a small noise like he’s being sick but you ignore it. You needed to keep the Grandmaster’s favour for your own sake, otherwise you’d be dead within the month. Whatever it takes, right?

The Grandmaster leans forward placing a lingering kiss on your bruises and cuts before pulling away but not fully releasing your face.

“Perhaps you’ll join me tonight on my ship?” he offers yet again.

“Perhaps,” you try and be non-committal but you can see in his face his interest is starting to wane in you with your continual rejections.

“ _Loki_  is coming,” the Grandmaster almost pouts. “Are you not my favourite, Ironsight? Should I be choosing someone else?”

“Of course not, Grandmaster,” you smile serenely. “I only meant I don’t want to offend your party with my injury. I know it’s unsightly.”

“Oh, nonsense!” he waves dismissively. “Anything goes on Sakaar. Don’t you want to celebrate my half birthday with me?”

The meaning is very clear. You either attend this party or you’ve lost his favour completely. You take a desperate look at Loki who’s staring at you with an amused grin. He knows you’re in an impossible situation.

“Anything for you, Grandmaster,” you panic, leaning forward and kissing him quickly on the lips.

It seems to do the trick because he touches his mouth like a shy child before giggling again and almost blushing.

“Always my favourite, Ironsight,” his hand wanders onto your leg, squeezing your thigh. “You can go retire to your chambers and change if you wish. It’ll be a long night.”

“Thank you,” you nod graciously before getting up and walking out, resisting the urge to run.

Back in your quarters, you sit on the bed, trying not to hyperventilate. Were you really going to have to whore yourself out like this for survival? Surely there had to be a way to dodge his advances on the ship somehow?

Shit. You were in so far over your head you were drowning.

“You looked distressed, Ironside,” comes that smooth voice.

You instantly pick up an ornament from your bedside table and throw it hard at Loki but he catches it deftly and just chuckles.

“Are we counting that as a murder attempt, because it was rather poor if it was.”

“Just fuck off,” you growl.

“Such a mouth on you,” he smirks. “Gets you into a lot of trouble, hmm? Agreeing to be on the Grandmaster’s party ship?”

“I had no choice,” you hiss. “It’s because of  _you_  he’s putting me against bigger opponents.”

“Oh that was my doing?” he points at himself. “I didn’t realise.”

“You know perfectly well you caused it. That’s why you looked so guilty right? Why you gave me a telepathic pep talk?”

He stiffens for just an instant and then turns his eyes to you, “Very perceptive for a Midgardian brute, aren’t you?”

“Brute?!” you cry, incensed.

“A fighter,” he concedes. “Honestly, you’re so sensitive.”

“What are you doing here anyway?” you stand up, closing the gap. “Come to gloat?”

“No actually. I was going to offer you a way to avoid sleeping with the Grandmaster but if you’re just going to be prickly, I’ll take my leave.”

He starts walking to the door and you grab him by the arm, stopping his progress.

“Wait, what do you mean?” you say, a lot more desperately than you meant to.

“Agree to my help and things will fall into place without you having to do anything,” he stares deep into your eyes.

“What’s in it for you?”

“I’ll continue to be amused by the ireful, swearing, attractive Midgardian girl who can take down a Traxxi with only a minor scratch. Somehow I think you giving your body to the Grandmaster would dull that shine to your soul and I’m in dire need of entertainment in this place. I don’t wish to see you become insular.”

You’re just staring in shock at him. The being responsible for New York and he was…trying to help you? Not only that but he seemed to be saying he liked your personality that much that he’d do it for free.

“Oh don’t be mute now,” he rolls his eyes. “It’s a simple offer. Should I repeat it more slowly?”

You stamp quickly on his foot and he hisses in quick anger, his eyes flashing but as you glare at him for his insult his frown slowly morphs into a large smirk.

“And there she still is. Good to see you’ve not lost your violence, Ironside. What is your answer?”

“You’re going to help me because you’re going to atone for what you did. It’s a small start but it’s something.”

“You under the impression I appear to be in debt to you when I told you I had no choice?” he raises an eyebrow.

“Whatever, fine. Do it for your own reasons but keep the Grandmaster away from me.”

“Consider it done,” he nods, reaching forward quickly and taking a lock of your hair which trails through his fingers before he gives you a pensive look. “I’m not as evil as everyone makes out, you know.”

“We’ll see,” you don’t know how to react. “Doesn’t mean I’m going to stop trying to kill you.”

“Oh goody,” he chuckles darkly. “I did say I’d love it to become the highlight of my day. Maybe you’ll get a chance on the ship. Who knows?”

“Maybe,” you mumble.

“Ohhhh, are you shy?” his eyes search your face. “You don’t seem to know how to conduct yourself in the proximity of a man.”

It’s quicker than you could’ve processed that you’re backed up against the wall, Loki’s face inches from yours. He leaves you ample room to move though, like he’s still being considerate.

“I do just fine, thank you,” you snarl back.

“With violence yes but in other terms, with romance for example, I believe you’re lacking in the face of someone truly powerful. You don’t know how to handle it, do you?”

“Get out,” you push him back but it’s like pushing against stone.

“Oh you are  _much_  more fascinating than I first thought,” he grins wickedly. “I bet you always got your own way and now….”

“Now I have the man responsible for my friend’s death pinning me against the wall. How would you react?” you challenge him.

He regards you for a moment before letting you go and stepping back, “There’s more to you than meets the eye, isn’t there… _Ronja_?”

You startle at the mention of your name but he just puts his finger to his lips in a shh motion, “Oh I won’t tell, don’t worry. I just like to know who I’m dealing with. I’ll keep my promise to you. You will be safe on the Grandmaster’s ship. Best hurry and change now. The festivities will start soon.”

He just flashes you a devious wink before walking out, leaving you incredibly angry and confused.

Loki had taken a liking to you, that much was obvious but you didn’t trust him as far as you could throw him. Still…there was a resolute sadness to his eyes that crept in whenever New York was mentioned that you were starting to wonder if he  _was_  actually telling the truth. Had you horribly misjudged him or was he playing you for his own benefit?

You didn’t really have a choice though right now. You  _had_  to trust him, had to trust that he’d keep you from the Grandmaster’s advances. You only hoped you hadn’t jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be getting back to my four fic rotation schedule now so bear with me for the next update.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grandmaster’s Half-Birthday party awaits but will Loki keep his word?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No chapter warnings
> 
> (Possible proof reading errors)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- TLP xx

Here you were, in a criminally scanty….I mean would you even term this as a dress?

You had strategic strapping is more what you’d call it. Straps that covered your important areas and wider leather pieces where needed with some sort of flowing loincloth of a fine material that felt cold and slippery to the touch.

You’d never get used to Sakaarian fashion.

Loki hadn’t exactly told you the finer details of any plan, only that you should head to the Grandmaster’s party ship. You didn’t have much faith that you wouldn’t be lying back and thinking of home later on.

Sakaar residents were supposed to take the Grandmaster gifts on his half birthday and official birthday but you didn’t have much to your name. The only thing you  _could_  present him with is tantalising parts of your own body.

_God, I’m gonna end up being his concubine to stay alive. What a shit existence._

You made your way through the palace, drawing appreciative looks as you strode on until you reached the balcony where the ship resided. The Grandmaster liked to keep it in sight of the ordinary citizens and sometimes do firework displays from it, just to seem more fun. He was definitely a showman.

The closer you got to it, the more your nerve was failing. It felt like you were walking down death row.

“Ironsight,” Topaz acknowledges curtly, meltstick gripped in her taloned hand. “He’s waiting for you. Don’t keep him waiting.”

“Yes, Ma'am,” you say sarcastically but she doesn’t get it. Instead she puffs up with her sense of ego that she was able to boss you around.

She still hadn’t gotten over you attacking her. Whenever she got the opportunity she’d try and lord it over you.

You mounted the ramp into the lower deck where the party was in full swing. Aliens from every corner of the universe seemed to be drinking, laughing…and fucking. At least you think it was fucking. Maybe some species communicated that way? How the hell were you supposed to know?

You stepped over a set of tentacles from one such creature who seemed to have wrapped them around another Sakaarian and they’d disappeared into the clothing. You didn’t want to dwell on what was potentially happening.

“There’s my girl!” you hear the Grandmaster shout and you turn to see him in a state of undress on a golden throne, grinning sweetly at you. “I’m so glad you came. Do you have something for me?”

“I do,” you return the smile, sycophantically. “Are you ready?”

He chuckles, blushing a little, “Oh baby, am I ever ready. Come give your ruler his present.”

You step over some couple on the floor that were hard at it before standing in front of him, two hands on the strapping, “Do you have music?”

“Anything for you, my dear,” his eyes widen in anticipation before using a small remote to put a bass heavy melody on.

Well….guess now was the time to lose your pride. You started doing your best stripper dance that you could, leaning away when he got too close, just tantalising out of reach. Some of your clothing was shed, exposing your breasts to him and he was practically purring. You resisted the urge to be sick.

When you were on your knees in front of him, you did your finest impression of the Marilyn Monroe ‘Happy Birthday Mr President’ and you knew you had him in the palm of your hand.

“Ironsight….wow….I never knew how…spicy you were,” the Grandmaster’s fingers stroke your cheek as he beams at you. “A  _very_  lovely half-birthday present. You really can move.”

“Might I trouble you for where the wash room is?” you bat your eyelashes. “I’d like to be fresh for you.”

“Of course, of course,” he nods magnanimously. “Take a right, then a left. Hurry back, Ironsight. I’m very eager.”

You smile as genuinely as you can before redressing and making your way to the bathroom. Once inside, you try and catch a breath.

Loki wasn’t coming. He’d lied. No big fucking surprise really. They did call him 'Liesmith’.

Fucking asshole all the same….

You’d just have to face up to it. You were gonna have to do something unpleasant to keep your life.

You splashed water on your face to keep up the facade before walking back out and just as you re-entered the room, a gold humanoid grabbed you by the waist and pulled you into the wall in full view of everyone.

“You’re much prettier up close,” the guy drawls.

You’d seen him around in the Grandmaster’s viewing box, some member of the remaining Elders who was just passing through. He was entirely gold from his skin to his hair to his eyes, all different shades but glittering nonetheless. It was a mesmerisingly captivating effect.

“Er, thank you?” you blink, wondering what was going on.

“I would love to take you to see the universe,” he carries on, taking your hand and kissing it. “Terrans have such short life spans. Surely you should fill it with experiences? I can show you the birth of a galaxy, the death of a star, the creation of life.”

“That’s a very nice offer-” you try to say to be polite but the next thing you knew, this gold man was kissing you out of the blue.

You didn’t know what to do other than try and push him away. The Grandmaster was going to be furious if he thought you wanted this guy.

“Ahem,” comes the Grandmaster’s voice. It’s calm but there’s a dangerous undertone. “Brother. That Terran is mine. She’s my present.”

“She’s more than a present, brother,” the gold man responds, groping your side. “She is exquisite. She shouldn’t be chained in your pits. She is a free spirit. She needs to be free.”

“Runner, you can’t claim her,” the tone is becoming more cold.

“Nonsense, she’s not been claimed by you, has she? You’ve not left your mark on her. She is free,” The Runner simply shrugs.

“Topaz! Guards!” the Grandmaster raises his voice for the first time since you’ve been on this world. “Escort my brother to his quarters and make sure he goes onto his next planet stop. I grow weary of his company.”

The Runner is grabbed by six guards who gingerly try and steer him away. You think The Runner isn’t really trying to fight them at all though. An Elder would probably have no trouble in dispatching the Grandmaster’s flunkies but he was choosing to be led away.

As you watched, just for a second, the gold face gives way to a flash of pale skin, razor sharp cheekbones and piercing green eyes.

Loki.

Loki had made himself look like The Runner. But why? For a cheap grope of you?

“Everybody out,” the Grandmaster waves dismissively. “Party’s over. I’m not in the mood anymore.”

Aliens scattered, grabbing clothing as fast as they could and exiting. You take a few steps before you hear him cough.

“Ironsight. Are you alright, my dear?”

“Shaken,” you try the damsel in distress route. “I…I didn’t…I….”

“Oh my poor girl,” the Grandmaster stands up and embraces you. “I completely understand. My brother is not usually that forward but he does like the free spirited beings. Now, you go to your quarters and sleep. No fights for you tomorrow. You need your rest ”

“Thank you, Grandmaster. You’re very kind,” you kiss him on the cheek and that seems to mollify him.

“Go on, off you go.”

He gently pats you on the ass to get you to start walking and you leave, taking care to seem shook up by the events.

So  _that’s_  what Loki was doing! He was angering the Grandmaster so he wouldn’t be in the mood for sex any more and would become protective. He  _had_  come through after all. You felt bad for doubting him.

When you reached your quarters, Loki was on your bed, throwing a ball in the air and catching it. He doesn’t even look your way as you enter.

“No need to thank me so furiously,” he says sarcastically.

“At least let me get in the door first before admonishing me,” you fire back. “And thank you. I didn’t think you were going to show.”

He falters in throwing the ball, propping himself up on his elbows and looking at you before rolling his eyes, “Midgardians. Never have faith in anything until proof happens. It was the same when the Viking clans were prevalent.”

“Wait, exactly how old  _are_  you?” you blink.

“Oh I lost count at 1,000,” he shrugs. “Not highly important.”

He stands up, sauntering over towards you, exceedingly proud of himself. He definitely doesn’t expect the slap you give him which catches him off guard and he stumbles for just a second

Your knife is about a centimetre from his throat when he grabs your hand, twisting you around and bending your arm so you’re almost slicing your own neck, your back to his chest. You can’t do much other than try not to pant heavily, keeping your bobbing throat away from the blade.

“Haven’t lost your fire, I see,” he sounds amused. “What was the slap for? A distraction?”

“No, that was for kissing me without asking,” you snarl, trying to break free.

“Ohhhh so if I would’ve asked, you would’ve let me?” he coos by your ear.

“No!” you splutter, embarrassed. “That’s not what I meant!”

“My little Ronja,” his free hand strokes errant hair away from your face. “To go from such a torrid display of sexuality on that ship to the blushing maiden before me. You are an enigma.”

“You know very well I’m trying to survive.”

“And your tenacity continues to impress me….as did that dance,” his face is burying itself in your hair and you don’t know what to do.

I mean you’re still trapped against him, knife to your throat. You actually find that you’re less disgusted by Loki doing this though than the Grandmaster’s touch.

But why?

Why were you more comfortable with the instigator of the massacre of New York than the leader of this planet? It didn’t make sense….or were you starting to believe his mind control story now?

“Get off me,” you hiss and he instantly lets you go, holding your knife out to you, handle first.

“Of course. Almost got me there, you know, when you tried to stab me. Well done you.”

“I’ll try harder next time,” you mumble and he laughs so hard that he doubles over.

“Oh you really are amusing, my dear,” he wipes an eye. “Very good value. I’ll be seeing you around.”

He starts moving towards the door.

“You’re just leaving?” you stammer, a little taken aback by the sudden change of mood.

“Well yes,” he nods. “I mean, do you have something else to say? Hmm?”

“Just….thank you. Thank you for helping me,” you shuffle awkwardly.

“I said I would. I keep my word and I mean it when I say I want nothing from you,” he looks over his shoulder. “Good night, Ronja.”

“Tomorrow,” you blurt out and he stops, the ghost of a slight smile on his lips. “I want you to talk me through how you came to be mind controlled.”

He fully turns round now, faint surprise on his face, “You believe me?”

“Let’s just say I’m open to the possibility.”

“Very well then,” he nods courteously. “I shall come back at dawn.”

With that, he leaves and you’re pondering your own offer to talk to him. You felt like you were latching onto him, as the most competent person here. You shouldn’t be relying on anyone else but yourself.

Safer that way.

For now, you were just happy that you avoided the Grandmaster’s desires for another day.

But did Loki  _really_  have to kiss you though?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki prepares to give you his side of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Angst, dubious consent, minor trauma, fluff
> 
> (Possible proof reading errors)
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> \- TLP xx

You’re stirring, feeling like something is off.

You’d grown too used to relying on your instincts in Sakaar, feeling that gut instinct of danger and always trusting it. So you sat bolt upright with the knife you keep under your pillow brandished.

“I’m beginning to feel like this is your standard greeting,” comes that wry voice.

“What the fuck?!” you blurt out, still half asleep.

Loki is sat in a chair next to the bed, elbows resting on his thighs, hands tented and chin resting on the point. He looks faintly amused as you try not to shit yourself at the sudden interruption of sleep.

“Oh? Did I wake you?” he smirks. “You did say dawn, correct?”

“I meant I’d  _find_  you at dawn. Fuck!” you clutch your heart. “You deliberately did this, you asshole!”

“Guilty,” he winks. “You’re almost bearable when you’re asleep you know.”

“As if,” you frown. “If you didn’t think I wasn’t bearable you wouldn’t have kissed me.”

“Still thinking about that, are we?” he raises an eyebrow. “My my, I do make an impression it seems.”

“No! I…shut up!” you fluster.

He just laughs, leaning back in the chair.

“Are you enjoying this?” you hiss, trying to smooth down your errant morning hair although you have no idea why you give a shit.

“Immensely.”

“Why?”

“Why? Because you’re the only thing that gives me entertainment here,” he shrugs.

“I’m not your court jester.”

“More’s the pity. You would suit a bell around your neck.”

“Fuck you!” you pounce at him, knocking him backwards.

The chair clatters noisily to the floor as you both crash down in a flail of limbs. You’re struggling with Loki even as his back hits the ground, using your weight to pin his wrists firmly in place.

“Don’t you dare say stuff like that to me,” you growl. “I’m not some pet.”

“That’s all Midgardians are good for,” he sneers back. “Obeying.”

“Do you see me obeying?” you knee him in the stomach, causing the wind to go out of him.

“Insolent girl!” he spits, breaking free of your grasp and flipping without warning, trapping you under him. For a moment he looks like the same demented figure you saw on Stark Tower.

“Always,” you bare your teeth. “You’re not better than me. A long life and magic doesn’t mean shit if you’re rotten at the core.”

“And I suppose I’m rotten,” he rolls his eyes. “Like I’ve never heard that before. Can’t even be original….”

“Let go of me!” you squirm in his grasp but he holds you down firmly.

“No, little Midgardian. You’re going to listen to what I came here to tell you and  _then_  I shall let go.”

He’s manoeuvred himself so his thighs are pinning your arms to your sides, his ass on your chest and his groin very nearly in your face. You feel humiliated like this but you can’t move and it makes you feel absolutely furious but you’re stuck there.

“There we are,” he coos patronisingly as you give up struggling. “Now then. My side of the story, hmm? Let me begin by revealing I’m not Asgardian. I’m actually of the Frost Giants of Jotunheim. Odin adopted me as a child but never treated me the same as Thor. Thor got all the opportunities and I was left to bask in his shadow.”

You didn’t expect such a personal flurry of memories from Loki, especially not ones that painted him as insecure. You’re too dumbstruck to interrupt.

“That issue with the Destroyer was my doing. I wanted to prove my brother was an unworthy ruler but instead it just proved I was letting my heritage guide me rather than my nurture. I flung myself into the void rather than face Asgard’s disappointment and I was scared and alone. Vulnerable. Oh really, don’t look at me like that. I don’t need your pity.”

He scowls at your expression of sadness. You’re getting taken in by his story too much and you’re sincerely hoping you’re good at detecting if he’s lying or not because he seems very convincing.

“Go on,”you encourage.

“Only if you’ll stop looking at me that way.”

“Fine, I’ll close my eyes if you’re that shy,” you huff, doing just that.

The weight shifts slightly on your chest but you don’t notice too much.

“I was saved. Thanos drew me onto his ship and exploited my desire to prove myself. He said I would be able to rule with the love of the people if I helped him recover a stone of great power known as the Tesseract. Of course, this was naturally a lie. He didn’t want me to have autonomy in ruling at all. He wanted a puppet king who would find him other stones of power. He used another one on me that took my free will.”

“He mind controlled you,” you add.

“Yes, if you do have to simplify it,” you hear the irritated sigh. “The Mind stone is one of the most powerful things in the universe, Ronja. It was only when The Hulk slammed me on the floor that I regained any of my sense of self but by then it was too late and I was already a monster in the eyes of your world.”

“So you don’t remember any of it?”

“That’s the worst thing, little Ironside,” his voice sounds closer to you somehow, as if he were leaning down. “I remember  _everything_. I was aware all the time of what was going on but I couldn’t stop it, couldn’t break out of it.”

He sounds so genuinely haunted that you reflexively open your eyes to see if he is overwhelmed. You see his face inches from yours, those brilliant green eyes sadly gazing back at you.

Then it strikes you.

The Loki you remember seeing that day, that smirked at you as you ran away before rising to the top of Stark Tower….he had  _blue_  eyes. Bright blue, slightly glazed eyes. Completely different to the green ones so full of life and hurt and pain above you. Could it be?

“Would there be any way to tell if someone was under the control of the Mind Stone?” you ask.

“Strange behaviour, one mindedness, a glow to the eyes that’s-”

“Blue?”

“Yes, how did you know that?”

“I saw you that day, in New York. You were on the street level, gloating about how Earth would come to kneel at your feet and those that didn’t, would die right then and there. You had blue eyes.”

“So you believe me?” he becomes a little more earnest.

“You know what? I think I do,” you almost whisper. “As much as I want to blame you for what happened to my friend…I don’t think you had a choice.”

Pure relief seems to ripple throughout his expression along with a slight teariness to his eyes. He seemed overjoyed at someone listening to him and taking him seriously. You briefly wonder if he’d been an outcast all his life.

“Ronja, I’m sorry about your friend,” he says quietly, his legs shifting so your arms are free again. “And you’re perceptive…for a Midgardian.”

“Ugh!” you shove him backwards a little. “Just when I was warming up to you, you ruin it by being species-ist.”

“Warming up to me, hmm?” the swagger is creeping back into his features. “Glad to know my charms haven’t dissipated on this trash planet.”

“Okay, that’s it. Get off me,” you struggle again.

“Oooh, keep struggling,” he winks. “You’re creating friction in juuuuust the right places.”

This was the point common sense came back and told you a man was sat on your chest with his crotch near your face with the leather of his pants seemingly a bit tighter than you remember.

“Fuck!” you give an almighty heave as he careens off you, unceremoniously dumped to the side.

“Well really!” he fakes annoyance but his curled corner of his mouth tells you he finds this incredibly funny.

“Maybe don’t be so forward then,” you sit up.

“I’ll be as forward as I like.”

Your ineptitude with men is showing greatly when he literally prowls on his hands and knees back over to you. His movements are so graceful and slightly feline and you can’t help but watch, only realising too late that he’s nearly nose to nose with you.

“So, Ronja of Midgard. Do you accept my offer to help you escape now?”

There’s a knock at the door, actually more of a hammer thud, before you hear the keypad being tapped.

“Shit!” you hiss, terrified.

If someone caught you and Loki like this, the Grandmaster would kill you both. You knew that for certain.

“Get up, Ironsight,” comes Topaz’ voice as she steps through the door.

You brace yourself for the inevitable but it doesn’t come. Upon looking up, you see Loki has vanished completely.

“I’m up,” you reply back tartly.

“I heard voices before I came in,” she eyes you suspiciously. “Wouldn’t happen to have someone in here….right? You know how the Grandmaster would feel about that.”

“No one’s here.”

“Sure.”

You’re subject to the embarrassment of Topaz checking under the bed, the dressers and in the bathroom before she’s finally satisfied. She looks disappointed to have not found anyone, you think. She’d love an excuse to melt you.

“Grandmaster wants to speak to you,” she says before exiting. “Don’t keep him waiting.”

“Why?” you say confused.

You’re supposed to have a free day by all accounts.

“Are you questioning his eminence?” she gets shirty with you.

“Are you questioning his favourite?” you fire back.

She stutters for a second before you see her grip on the meltstick tighten and you think for one second she might actually swing it at you. You’ve got her in a bind though.

“He wants to speak to you and the Assgardian together. Something about settling differences.”

Shit. Loki was still somewhere in the room you suspected. You hope he heard the conversation and quickly got to his room.

“Can you lead me to where he is?” you ask.

“I’m not your servant,” she curls her lip.

“Only you know everything about this place and I still get lost. It’d be nice having someone with wisdom and experience to guide me.”

She took the bait very easily, puffing up before nodding magnanimously, “Follow me then.”

_Good play, little Midgardian. See? We’re already helping each other. What a nice little team we are._

You hear Loki’s voice in your head again and know he’s somewhere close.

As you leave with Topaz, you feel the barest brush of a touch on your back but upon turning your head…there was nothing there.

 

**

 

“Hello my darling. Oh! You look radiant today!” the Grandmaster kisses your cheeks. “Your face is healing nicely. Come come. Sit!”

You sit next to him in his quarters overlooking the Sakaarian horizon on the long plush back bench. You take care to make some form of tactile contact with him, considering how precarious your position of favour was. He seems to appreciate this because his hand rests on your lower thigh while he watches the door.

“Is there something I can do for you?” you ask sweetly.

“We’re just waiting for another guest, my dear Ironsight,” he smiles at you. “Now, I want you to be nice. Can you do that for me? I know you’re all fire and raaaaar but I’d really like everyone to get along.”

“Of course, I understand,” you nod your head and he cuffs you playfully under the chin.

“That’s my girl. Oh! He’s here!”

Loki walks through the door in a simple tunic of forest green with loose brown pants. He’s gone for the look that Topaz had just brought him straight out of bed.

“Wonderful. So glad you could come. Sit! Topaz, please get tonight’s entertainment ready.”

“Yes Grandmaster,” Topaz nods before exiting.

Loki sits on the opposite side of the Grandmaster and again, the Grandmaster places a hand on his thigh too.

“Isn’t this nice?” he says genially before looking at you both. “So you two are both my favourites, you know? Of course, Ironsight slightly more because she’s been here longer and she’s such a peach. I want you two to get along though. It would be fun for all of us.”

He punctuates this by running his hands up both of your thighs and you get his intention immediately. Not only does he want you in a carnal way, he wants to turn it into a threesome now too, a foreign hareem.

_Don’t react, Ironside. Whatever you do, don’t show disgust._

Loki was trying to help you out and you took his advice, merely simpering instead which seems to appease the Grandmaster.

“Whatever you wish,” Loki says silkily. “Of course, we should be happy to make  _you_  happy.”

“Well I just feel so blessed now,” the Grandmaster titters. “Shall we get to it then? The fights aren’t until the evening.”

Oh fuck. Fuck, this was worse than you ever imagined it. Being forced to have sex with the Grandmaster you had kind of come to terms with but a threesome?!

“Ironside is tired, no doubt,” Loki turns his body to face you both. “The party was quite stressful I hear.”

“She’s a tough Terran, I’m sure she’s fine,” the Grandmaster dismisses.

“Perhaps I want to please you first without her company.”

That wasn’t what you expected to hear. Was Loki really offering to take the bullet here for you?

“Ohhhh there’s plenty of me to go around,” the Grandmaster winks.

“Not once I’m done with you,” a highly seductive tone creeps in.

You know that caught the Grandmaster’s attention then because he looked away from you. Loki started stripping his tunic away, showcasing a torso that looked like it was carved from marble.

“Fascinating,” you hear the Grandmaster mutter. “Ironsight, leave us. You’ll get your turn another time.”

“I’ll try not to be disappointed,” you nod before getting up and walking to the door.

You turn one last time to see the Grandmaster running his hands up Loki’s thighs and the God of Mischief giving you a pained expression. At that point you didn’t want to leave him alone with this pervert but you guess he knew that because he spoke in your head again.

_Leave, Ronja. I’ve done worse and I shall survive it. You wouldn’t. Leave._

But you hover, transfixed a little by the scene and horrified at the same time.

_For star’s sake, woman! Leave! You don’t need to see this. I’ll find you after. Now go._

You mouth a ‘thank you’ before slipping out of the door, hearing the giggle of the Grandmaster as you walk away.

You have no idea why Loki was so intent on saving you from the Grandmaster’s advances but you were grateful. You didn’t know if he was just doing it because he truly did find you entertaining or whether he had a different angle but the expression on his face as he succumbed to the Grandmaster’s seduction made you absolutely certain he wasn’t a threat to you and in fact, he was your ally.

You just prayed it wouldn’t be too traumatising for him and you were still unsure whether you should’ve gone when you got back to your quarters.

 

**

 

After Loki didn’t find you that afternoon, you went out of your chambers, heading for his.

You were actually worried about him. The guilt had been eating you away for hours that you should never have left him. You should’ve found another way to get out of the situation.

What kind of fighter were you?

_One that lives to fight another day._

You’re outside Loki’s room and he obviously knows you’re there.

_Turn back, Ronja. If someone sees you here, you’ll be killed in the arena._

But you can’t. You have to know if he’s okay.

You press the keypad, the code still the same and the door slides open, you sliding in as it closes again. It’s dark in the room with only a solitary light on above the bed, casting deep shadows on the ground and halo-ing the sole occupant.

Loki’s sitting on it, his hair damp and he’s wearing very loose clothes.

“You have a death wish, I see,” he says wryly.

“I’m just stubborn,” you cross the room.

He looks slightly haggard, the skin a little sallow and the eyes sunken and unseeing. Just what the hell did the Grandmaster do to him?!

“I’m fine,” he catches your expression. “Just tired. You really shouldn’t be here.”

“You sacrificed yourself for me. The least I could do was make sure you were okay.”

“You were…concerned for me?” he seems surprised. “Why? I’m nothing to you.”

“Sorry for caring, I’ll go, shall I?” you point to the door.

“No, wait,” he sighs. “Apologies, that was confrontational and I didn’t mean it to be. I’m just….I didn’t expect you to come.”

You sit down on the bed next to him, “I have a heart, you know. I don’t want to see anyone hurt on my account.”

“How curious,” he says quietly, assessing you.

“Are you okay?” you ask earnestly.

“Normally I would lie here, make some display of scathing wit but…it’s been a day of honesty and I feel like I can trust you. Just a hunch.”

“I think we’re in this together now after everything,” you half laugh. “Getting off this planet that is.”

“Together, hmm?” he rolls the word around. “A partnership. That’ll be a new experience for me.”

“Stop avoiding the question,” you narrow your eyes. “It’s alright to not be okay. I wouldn’t think any less of you.”

“Hard to when your opinion of me is so low anyway,” he raises an eyebrow.

“Not any more,” you say quietly, staring at the bed covers.

“Truly?”

“Yes.”

“Fine but if you  _do_  betray my trust you’ll see the monster you thought you saw in New York,” he huffs.

“And if you betray me-”

“You’ll continue your ineffectual killing spree?” he smirks.

“Shut up and just confide in me, alright?” you scowl.

“How terribly bossy Midgardian women are,” he looks at the ceiling. “No I am not alright. The Grandmaster’s appetites were beyond what I anticipated.”

He looks so forlorn at that point until he suddenly jumps in shock and looks at you in a mix of surprise and anger. Only then do you realise you’ve taken his hand without noticing. It was just a reflexive action.

“I’m sorry!” you pull away.

“Don’t touch me!” he physically shifts away from you, hissing.

“I really am sorry, I’ll leave,” you start getting up but he grabs your arm, pulling you back.

“Don’t go.”

“You’re not very good at opening up to people, are you?” you smile gently at him.

“Not particularly no,” he returns the smile, although it’s tinged with sadness. “Don’t leave just yet.”

“Okay,” you sit back down.

“You know, before I didn’t have an inclination to leave this place. A world where I can be on top with only my charms and no sign of my brother but….but I  _have_  to get out. I will not last a lifetime of the Grandmaster’s favour and I live for a  _very_  long time.”

“Then let’s plan an escape,” you nod firmly. “I don’t care where we go as long as it’s away from  _him_.”

“I agree,” Loki clenches his hands together. “I’ll start making arrangements for a distraction, you see if there’s any ships we can take. You’ve been here longer than I have, I trust you’ve explored some of the place?”

“I think I know one but it’ll be risky,” you think of the Grandmaster’s party ship.

“That is no matter,” he leans back, musing. “In the mean time, I’ll continue to shield you from his advances but be quick in your part of the plan, Ronja.”

“You don’t have to do this, you know. You can let me take the brunt of it one time.”

“No,” he says quickly and bluntly, his eyes flashing. “Absolutely not and there is no negotiation.”

“Why do you care so much?”

“I already told you,” he rolls his eyes. “Must I repeat myself?”

“Loki,” you try and prompt softly. “Loki, you’re doing all of this for someone you’re supposed to think of as a lesser being. I don’t understand why.”

“You’re not lesser, Ronja,” he looks at you balefully. “I’m just hateful. Perhaps I’m trying to make amends for that.”

“Well….it’s working,” you smile. “You’re not who I thought you were.”

“Good to see you saw sense eventually.”

It’s meant to be catty but you’re getting used to the fact this is how he does 'banter’. He enjoys light insults and it was his way of being friendly.

“It was either that or look up and see your groin,” you fire back, smirking.

“Oh do behave,” he tuts, a wicked glint in his eye. “I’m too tired to properly flirt back.”

“I should go anyway, in case Topaz pays me a surprise visit in the night. Just wanted to know you were alright.”

“I’m much better now,” he assures you, standing up with you and casting a tall silhouette in the dim light. “I…uh….thank you.”

You got the feeling that wasn’t something he said often.

“Good night, Loki.”

He moves forward, kissing you on both cheeks, “I’m told by Thor that is a Midgardian way of saying goodbye.”

“Uh…” you blush a little. “Not quite…that’s-”

“Oh I know that, you silly girl. I was just teasing you,” he winks.

“Are you ever going to stop kissing me?” you fold your arms.

“Do you want me to?” he asks plaintively.

Did you? As much as his stint as The Runner was confusing, the misconstrued goodbye kiss was actually quite nice….or were you that starved of contact that anything was nice now? God it had to be at least two months now since you’d been flung off Earth and you’d not exactly joined the other Sakaarian high society folks in their bi-weekly orgies.

“Go,” he smiles kindly, breaking you out of your predicament. “It’s late. Good night, Ronja.”

You slip out of his quarters and down the corridor, desperately trying to stick to the shadows before reaching your room. You slide inside and just sit on your bed, watching the last dregs of the sunset and thinking about the day.

Loki had opened up to you, he’d saved you and he’d sacrificed his body, as far as you knew, for you. But what did it all mean? Why was this man doing so much for someone he barely knew and, by all accounts, thought was a lesser species?

You resolved tomorrow to ask further, to get him out of the Grandmaster’s path on the excuse of showing him the backstage of the arena. Anything to stop him being harmed further on your account.

It was the least you could do.

 

**

 

Unbeknownst to you, Topaz watched you leave Loki’s room before going back to your own. She’d had her suspicions for a while that you were more interested in other members of the Grandmaster’s court when you kept denying him sex and now she had proof.

The favourites were courting behind the Grandmaster’s back. What a scandal this would be!

Maybe she’d get to use the meltstick after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shock announcement from the Grandmaster puts your life at risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Violence  
> (Possible proof reading errors)  
> \- TLP xx

“Will you  _ever_  get up?” comes an annoyed voice near your ear.

You open your eyes in surprise to see Loki’s on top of you. In your alarm, you lash out, shoving him backwards whilst scrambling to a sitting position.

“Stop doing this!” you blurt out, pulling the covers up over the very thin and skimpy bralette you had on.

“Well I knock at the door, I come in and call for you, I shake you and nothing works,” he purses his lips. “You would be an assassin’s dream. All they’d have to do is wait for you to sleep.”

“Fuck you,” you frown. “Did you need something?”

“The Grandmaster is announcing a meeting. We have to go. Did Topaz not send you a messenger?”

“Of course not. She hates me. Give me a minute and I’ll dress.”

Loki moves off you, allowing you to wrap the covers around yourself so you can fetch some clothes.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed over your nakedness you know,” he says, his back turned to you. “I can assure you I’ve seen enough females. Nudity on Asgard is nothing shameful.”

“Yeah well it is on Earth,” you pull on a dress with so many cutouts that you accidentally stick your head through the arm hole.

“And this is why Midgard is so primitive.”

“Just because we don’t all wander around with our unmentionables hanging out doesn’t mean we’re savages.”

“Unmentionables?” he laughs. “You’ve just proved my point, Ronja. Are you that afraid of the words to describe basic anatomy?”

“No!” you protest but you think he can practically hear the blush in your voice.

You manage to get the dress settled finally and smooth out your hair.

“Then say them,” Loki is right behind you again and you whirl around, seeing his wide grin.

“Well there’s….there’s….breasts…..” you fumble.

“That’s one down. Continue,” Loki holds up a finger, enjoying this immensely.

“And males have a…a penis.”

“Two…and finally what do females have?”

“They have….have….”

Maybe you  _were_  embarrassed to say. You didn’t really have much need to use terms like this in daily life, plus you hated most of the words for it anyway.

“They have…..?” Loki prompts, boxing you against the wardrobe. “I’m waiting, little Midgardian.”

“Just shut up, okay?!”

“They have quims. Dripping, soft quims.”

He emphasises every word by getting closer and closer until his body was pressed against yours, face barely centimetres away.

“If you ask me if mine is dripping, I’m gonna punch your face in,” you resort to attitude because you felt immensely uncomfortable with the fact you were enjoying the body contact.

“Oh my little Ronja,” he smiles deviously. “I don’t need to ask you to know that answer.”

Then he steps away, gives you a meaningful wink and starts making for the door.

“Wait…what?” you blink before jogging to catch up with him as he exits your room. “What do you mean?”

He doesn’t answer though and you’re freaking out wondering if he caught the fact you might have pressed back against him a little. Shit.

When you reach the Grandmaster’s throne room, Loki lets you go first.

“We don’t need to raise suspicion,” he says carefully before stepping back into the shadows for a while.

You enter and walk in, making a beeline for the throne in which the Grandmaster was sat being fanned by a scantily clad purple humanoid. You couldn’t really tell a gender from here.

“Good morning, Grandmaster,” you smile brightly, curtseying.

“Oh, morning.”

Something’s off. You can tell that instantly. The smile doesn’t reach his eyes, the body language is closed, his tone is dismissive. Had you lost his favour completely? Maybe Loki taking the hit for you had put him that far above you in the hierarchy that you were in danger of being relegated to the pits.

You take a position to one side of him like you usually do until Loki finally joins to the other side.

“Now that we’re all here, settle down,” The Grandmaster stands and the whole crowd gathered shushes to silence. “It occurred to me last night that my two favourites are fighting between themselves for my affections and who can blame them right?”

There’s a small chuckle that erupts and you look at Loki nervously who seems just as grim.

“So I thought, rather than let this spill out into the palace, let’s make it an official fight! That’s right! Tonight’s star match will not be my Champion. Tonight’s star match will be my two favourites fighting for the right to be my official consort!”

“We are not worthy of such an honour, surely?” Loki steps forward.

“Oh nonsense, the display you put on was  _very_  memorable,” The Grandmaster chuckles. “As for you, Ironsight, I’m still so curious and you’re so…regal. You’ll do just fine. I just hate seeing you fight is all.”

You wonder where this is coming from when the matter seemed to be settled. Hell, he was asking for a threesome yesterday and now he wants you two to battle it out?

You catch the expression on Topaz’s face and turn to Loki quickly, mouthing the words ‘she knows’.

_Oh this is all we need. No matter. We can get through this._

He speaks quickly in your mind and his tone is panicky.

“Were you not pleased with yesterday?” you venture. “I’d be happy to rectify that.”

“Leave us. Get ready for tonight’s show,” the Grandmaster waves to the crowd who start scuttling away.

When only Topaz is left with you all, he turns around, a charming smile still etched on his face but his eyes seem furious.

“I was pleased, oh yes I was but I was  _not_  pleased that you two are sneaking around behind my back. I feel foolish and I don’t like feeling foolish.”

“You see-” Loki begins but he’s cut off by Topaz slicing the meltstick through the air a foot in front of him.

“Grandmaster, Topaz didn’t report the whole story,” you walk forward, reaching out a hand to touch on his shoulder and drag it down over his torso as you moved around to face him properly. “I’m assuming she’s the one who reported it?”

“I am,” she puffs out proudly.

“Well…..she didn’t tell you that we were trying to get along for your sake. We know our fighting is not fun for you and if you want us both, we’d like to be able to give you a show too.”

“So you were setting aside your differences?” he asks.

“Yes. You must forgive me, I’m not very experienced on my world so this is all new to me. I’m trying to learn to make you happy.”

You flash him the biggest eyes you can.

_If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to make a bid for my title of Liesmith. Very well played._

“You  _do_  still want us both, don’t you?” you move closer in to him, biting your lip for fake nervousness. “I’ve not upset you?”

“Oh Ironsight, my poor little girl,” the Grandmaster takes your hands. “I’m not upset. You should have told me though.”

“I’m sorry,” you hang your head. “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Well,” he grins. “I  _do_  like surprises.”

You think you’ve won him over from the genuine smile on his face. You relax a little.

“But I also promised a lot of people an event,” he continues and your heart sinks. “I kinda like the idea of winner becomes my consort so….prepare, both of you. I can’t wait to see who wins! Topaz, guards, take them to the arena.”

You’re almost dragged out, looking wildly back at Loki who’s struggling a little.

You were so fucked now.

 

**

 

“Sooooo you got caught shacking up with a mass murderer?” Korg tries to get his head around it, scratching chips of stone around him. “Oh I really must sort that dandruff problem out.”

“He’s not a mass murderer. He was mind controlled at the time and I wasn’t shacking up with him, I was just talking in his room.”

“Oh, talking is it?” Korg winks. “Alright then, Ronja. If you say so.”

“I wasn’t fucking him!” you say loudly, the stress getting to you. “But Topaz thinks I was and she’s told the Grandmaster and now I have to face him in the arena and I can’t go against a god! I’m just a human!”

“I have faith in you!” Korg gives you two thumbs up. “So does Miek!”

Miek holds up his blades and shakes them about but it does nothing to comfort you.

“I’m vastly outmatched. Loki can disappear, conjure illusions, fight better. I’m gonna die. I’m actually gonna die on this trash planet.”

You start hyperventilating and Korg has to steer you to a bench where he sits beside you, rubbing your back with a heavy, rough hand.

“Just breathe, okay? One, two, out, one, two, in-”

“Can I run? Is there anywhere I can hide?” you ask desperately.

“Not unless you can camouflage yourself,” Korg sighs. “Look, you just have to use your brain rather than your brawn this time. You can do this, I know you can.”

“But if I do, I have to be The Grandmaster’s official consort and I’ll never get home. Everything is falling apart, Korg. I’m scared.”

“We all are, Ronja. If I could get you out of here, I would,” he seems serious for once. “If you win, I promise I’ll help you escape.”

“Thank you,” you throw your arms around him in a big hug. “We’ll get away together. You might like Earth, we have the internet.”

“The Dinternet,” Korg muses. “Sounds interesting. I’m game.”

The klaxon sounds for the start of the fights and Miek rolls out of the door. Korg stays with you as long as he can, rambling about his old homeworld to make you calmer. With every fighter that came back though, you were becoming more and more nauseous.

Eventually he has to leave to do his own battle and you’re sat there alone.

“Ronja?”

It was Loki’s voice.

“Where are you?” you look around.

“I’m here,” you see him wave from the opposite wall. “Well not physically. I’m still in the pen near the bar area, I’m just projecting a version of myself. How are you feeling?”

“Sick,” you answer honestly. “That fucking bitch is gonna pay if I survive and if I don’t, you make sure she does.”

“It won’t matter. I have a plan,” Loki begins. “Just-”

But the alarm blares once more and you see the door open for your fight.

“Shit, I have to go,” you panic, seeing the guards outside marching in.

The illusion vanishes and you’re escorted out to whoops and cries. You’ve hid most of your skin with war paint, hoping it would give the impression of not being so nervous.

“Tonight is a very special night!” the hologram of the Grandmaster announces. “Tonight, my two favourites will fight to become my consort in an extravaganza! Who will win? My beloved Ironsight?”

He pauses so the crowd can cheer.

“Or will Loki of Assgard?”

You see him walk out of the other entrance in full battle dress and a circlet with smaller horns than the ones you remember from New York. He walks with confidence, pandering to the audience before standing a few feet away from you, producing two swords from seemingly nowhere.

“Begin!” the hologram vanishes.

_Trust me. Fight hard. No mercy. Just trust me._

You take his word, readying your battleaxe and charging forward. Loki feints to one side and goes for a swing but you’re already rolling, avoiding the blade before sliding back to your feet. All the noise in the arena dulls to that vacant buzzing and you just hearing the blood pumping around your system, loudly thumping in your ears.

Loki dodges to one side before jumping to the other and launching himself at you. You bring up the handle of the axe to block the blow before using the butt of the end to knock him backwards.

He staggers and you’re wondering why it was so easy to get the drop on him but you continue, Loki’s words in your mind still. You couldn’t look like you were not fighting at your best or the Grandmaster might kill you both.

You rushed across the sand, kicking up dust as you went for a kill shot across the throat. Loki rolled aside at the last second and went to stab you. You drew your body back quickly but not quick enough. The blade split the leather and sliced through your shoulder. You weren’t sure at first whether the pain was real or not until blood started weeping down your arm and the burning sensation started.

“Fuck!” you cry out, punching him so he loses his focus before swinging upwards, cleaving a groove from his navel to his chin.

It’s not enough to kill but it’s enough that the leather gapes openly, exposing the reddening skin.

_Trust me._

How the hell were you supposed to trust him when he was actually hurting you?

The adrenalin and rage blends until you’re so angry that you headbutt him when he tries to get closer before stabbing down with the axe, dazing him further. He falls to the floor and you kick his swords out of his hands.

His boot comes up to connect with your chest and you’re momentarily winded whilst he gets to his feet but you strike out quickly, catching the same grooveline and deepening the wound on his body.

_Go for the kill._

Loki is sprawled out on the floor, panting as his blood starts to stain the sand. You raise your axe, ready to bury it in his torso.

“And we have a winnnnnnerrrrrrrrr,” comes the announcement. “Ironsight will be your new consort and my lovely partner. What a turn of events! I thought she’d nearly had it at some points but Terrans are tough!”

You look in confusion, lowering your weapon.

_It wasn’t to the death, Ronja. You just needed to best me. Enjoy your victory. Your technique is shockingly bad by the way. It’s amazing you lasted this long without my help._

You give him a kick in the ribs for that and he winces. Medics start running onto the field and you posture for the baying audience, doing your signature poses before returning to the backstage whilst they attended to Loki.

“Oh my god, you made it!” Korg smiles. “Miek said you’d die.”

“Thanks Miek,” you say sarcastically and Miek hides his face behind his blades. “I did it.”

“See, I knew you had the strength in you all along,” Korg nods wisely. “Drinks later?”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to any more,” you say quietly. “I don’t know what the Grandmaster’s consort does or whether I’ll be allowed any more freedoms ever again.”

“Yeah but I said we’d start planning an escape,” Korg points out. “So that’s what we’ll do. I’ll meet you tomorrow if you can. If not, I’ll find a way to get you a message. Don’t despair, Ronja. You’ve got friends.”

“I sure do. Thank you,” you smile back weakly. “I’d best get this shoulder looked at. Probably will scar.”

“Night!” Korg waves cheerfully.

 

**

 

You get to your room feeling like you want to cry.

This was too much to process. The fear of dying and now the fear of forever being the Grandmaster’s display trophy and his bedmate.

You unbuckle the straps of your chestplate, before coming to the fun bit. The blood has crusted under and around the leather and was stuck. You took several quick breaths before yanking it as hard as you could.

The pain was immense and the wound started bleeding again, rivulets streaming down your torso.

“Fuck!” you grimace, tears spilling out and over as you drop the armour, sinking to your knees and starting to sob.

There was no way Loki could protect you now. His position in the court was finished and you got the feeling he’d not be allowed to speak to you much any longer.

You had no hope left.

“No no no, you silly girl,” Loki’s voice comes softly from behind you as he squats down. “Don’t weep. There’s nothing to be sad about.”

“It’s over,” you manage to get out. “I’ll be his fucktoy until he uses me up.”

“It’s not over,” he says firmly. “Look at me. Look at me. I made you a promise. I will keep that promise. Don’t doubt me now. I got us through that fight.”

“And we were both hurt,” you point out.

“Do I appear hurt to you?”

You look at him properly and there’s no blood, no suggestion he’s bandaged…nothing.

“Did you…was that an illusion?”

“A very taxing one,” he sighs. “Took most of my strength to make it so realistic.”

“But….but you injured me,” you blink. “How could that not be real?”

“Oh, I was invisible,” he waves dismissively. “I cut you as my illusion made the stab.”

“Asshole,” you hiss, tensing up and you feel a wave of fresh blood track down your body.

“I had to make it look real, Ronja. I’m sorry, I truly am but it saved both of our lives. Now hold still whilst I fix you.”

You sit quietly as he produces a bottle and hands it to you, “That’s for you to drink to numb the pain a little.”

Immediately you uncork it and take a massive gulp.

“What are you doing?!” he yanks it back. “That’s Asgardian liqueur. It’s incredibly potent. Take it slow.”

“Hey, you just handed me the bottle, you didn’t give me rules,” you scowl, feeling the heaviness of that tipsy feeling starting.

“Never mind that,” he frowns back before placing a hand over the open cut which has you hissing loudly, swearing under your breath.

You feel the horrible sensation of your skin knitting back together. It’s itchy and all you want to do is claw at your shoulder but you grab the bottle back, holding onto it as a focus point and drinking a sip here and there when the pain spiked.

By the time he’s done, you’re quite drunk and you lazily turn your head to inspect his handiwork.

“Not even a scar,” you say, marvelling. “Witchcraft.”

“Don’t tar me with that brush,” he shakes his head. “Dreadful things, witches. This is just healing magic. My mother….my mother taught me.”

He gives you a sad smile and you know that it isn’t a subject matter he wants to discuss. You can see there’s underlying loss in his eyes. His big, emerald green eyes that sparkle when the light hits them right….

“They’re so pretty,” you say without thinking, continuing your inner train of thought out loud.

“I don’t follow,” he seems confused.

“Shit, forget I said that,” you fluster, drinking another sip.

“I think you’ve had enough,” he takes the bottle away from you, taking a swig himself. “But by all means, do continue. What’s so pretty?”

“Forget it.”

“Tell me,” he leans in closer and you see the shade of green darken a little.

“Your eyes,” you finally admit.

“Well now I definitely know you’re drunk,” he laughs. “Midgardians are so fragile sometimes.”

He finds a washcloth and wipes your face clear before cleaning the blood from your body. It’s relaxing and you just let him get on with it.

It’s not until you let out a noise that’s half a sigh and half a moan that he stops and hesitates.

“I think you need sleep,” he puts the cloth away.

“But that was nice,” you protest.

“Ronja, any minute someone could come for you. I can’t stay here all night,” he says softly.

“Stay as long as you can, please,” it’s a whisper but almost a beg.

“That’s what I’m doing,” he raises an eyebrow like you’re stupid.

“Don’t be all stuck up with me. I’ve seen behind the curtain,” you point a little sloppily at him.

“Oh yes?” he smirks. “And I believe I’m seeing behind the curtain on  _you_  now. All of your bravado has gone if you’re saying I have pretty eyes. You have such delicate, romantic notions I would never expect from a brute fighter. Truly surprising.”

“Delicate this,” you stick your tongue out.

“Don’t tempt me,” he leans closer and you’re almost touching noses.

“But you are, aren’t you? Tempted?” you’re hitting that flirtatious stage now.

“And what if I am, little Ronja?” he asks dangerously.

Your hand moves of its own accord, snaking around the back of his neck. You watch his eyes flicker with surprise and interest.

“Promise me,” you whisper. “Keep me safe.”

“I’ve already promised,” his gaze is lingering on your lips entirely too long.

“Again.”

“I promise I will keep you from harm and that I’ll get us off this planet,” he says solemnly.

You drag him to you, kissing him and he responds eagerly, wrapping you in his arms.

Before you can get much further into it, there’s the sound of the keycode tapping outside your door and Loki pulls away, putting a finger to his lips before vanishing. Whilst he’s invisible, he pushes you to the floor, arranges the alcohol next to you and throws the bloody wash cloth near your hand.

“Stay down,” comes the whisper. “Pretend to be passed out.”

The door opens but you don’t open your eyes. You can tell from the ragged breathing and the uneven footsteps that it’s Scrapper 142. She walks over, nudges you with her foot before bending down and picking up the bottle.

“Well if you’re not using it any more,” she chuckles to herself before leaving.

You feel arms underneath you, pulling you up and directing you towards the bed where you’re lain down. Loki reappears, pulling the covers onto you.

“That was much too close for my liking,” he tuts at himself. “You are immensely distracting.”

“What do you think she came for?” you try to hold your head still so the ceiling doesn’t dance.

“Probably to report your condition to The Grandmaster,” he replies, tight lipped. “I’d better go. You need some rest anyway.”

“Hey, don’t kiss me and leave, jerk,” you grab his hand.

“Let’s see if you still feel the same tomorrow, shall we?” he laughs genially, extracting himself from you. “Nice as that was, I’d rather know you did it out of feeling rather than drunkenness. Good night, Ronja.”

“Good night, Loki,” you sigh, burrowing down into the mattress and feeling that drowsy sensation take hold.

You just hear a whisper before he leaves the room and you surrender to sleep.

“Getting feelings for a Midgardian, what a ridiculous set of circumstances.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst hangover in the world just gets outdone by some news from the Grandmaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst  
> (Possible proofreading errors)  
> Happy reading!  
> \- TLP xx

You woke up with the hangover to end all hangovers.

You’re just staring at the ceiling, pretty sure if you move even a muscle you’re going to throw up whatever is left in your stomach, although admittedly that’s not much given your big fight. If you concentrated really hard you could stop the spinning for a few moments at least.

“Godddddd, help me,” you moan, having all the independence and autonomy of a two year old right now.

“Well, I don’t think I’m  _quite_  the god you’re looking for but I’ll gladly help if it stops you being so pathetic.”

Loki.

“Do you just have a direct passage to my room or something?” you try for sassy but it comes out as pitiable.

“I knew you’d need my assistance in the morning. You did drink far too much against my instructions,” he walks into your eyeline, looking every bit as smug as his voice sounds.

“Fuck you,” you groan, shutting your eyes so you’d stop seeing two of him.

“Don’t put ideas in my head,” he chuckles to himself. “Besides, I rather like our morning chats.”

“Help me or fuck off.”

“Such a polite species,” he sighs. “Fine, hold still.”

You feel his hands on your temples, massaging ever so gently and as he does so, the nauseous feeling seeps away, the thudding ache stops and that awful sheen of sweat you have recedes.

“Are we feeling better?” he asks like a chiding parent.

“Yes. Now move, I need to clean up.”

“A thank you would be nice,” he smirks as you brush past him quickly.

You get into the washroom, locking the door and stripping off, feeling the cool water of the shower beat down upon your weary skin and you feel so much more refreshed now. The grime of last night’s fight was draining away.

You must have been in there a long time because a voice startled you out of your reverie.

“What  _are_  you doing in there? Setting up a permanent residence?”

Loki was right outside the opaque barrier that served as a sort of Sakaarian shower curtain. Right…you’d forgotten locks didn’t do anything around him.

“I’m getting clean. Did you come in here for something or for the chance to see me possibly naked?”

“I guess I am rather transparent,” he laughs. “Ronja, I’d like to ask you a question, if I may?”

“Go ahead,” you rinse out your hair.

“Do you remember last night?”

“I remember you healing my wound.”

“After that.”

“Uhh……no? Why? Did I do something?”

“Yes actually. You kissed me.”

You almost fall over, your hand slipping off the surface of the tiling.

“I what?!”

“Quite enthusiastically, actually.”

“No way! I…I….” you stumble for the words.

But there was a vague memory that resurfaced. Something involving Loki’s eyes and you saying something incredibly mortifying. Possibly revealing that you had a slight attraction to him….okay, maybe more than slight.

“Are you still alive?” he raps on the barrier. “Perhaps you’re embarrassed now. You always did seem quite shy.”

The bait lands and you completely forget where you are for a second before pressing the button to dissolve the barrier.

“Shy? Oh I’m not shy. You just catch me off guard.”

The slight feeling of shame starts creeping in when you realise he’s staring at your naked body but you do your best to stand your ground. His gaze drags up and down a few times as though he were memorising the sight before him.

“You know,” he begins after a long moment. “I didn’t think I would be much more impressed considering the outfits the Grandmaster has you in but…I find myself proven wrong.”

“Good, now can you step aside so I can get a-”

But he’s already holding up a towel for you which you grab, not wrapping it around yourself but towelling off your arms instead before walking by him. Secretly you’re enjoying the obvious way his head turns as you pass by.

“Now the rear view is  _spectacular_ ,” he purrs. “But you’ve still not answered my question.”

“Yes I vaguely remember,” you grab clothing, getting ready for the day. “I was very drunk though.”

“That’s why I didn’t pursue it any further,” he’s behind you, having gotten your brush and to your complete shock, started brushing your hair out. “I would like to know if you have regrets though.”

You could swear that he was angling to know if last night was a one off. He was a terrible flirt with you but you were never sure if there was anything beneath the candour, something with a bit more motive. Perhaps he was more sensitive than you thought.

“I….don’t know,” you answer honestly and the brush hesitates for a microsecond before continuing. “I barely remember what I said. I can’t regret what I don’t really remember.”

The brush finishes its final stroke and you’re spun around, looking into Loki’s face which held a much softer expression than you were used to seeing.

“I’ll have to be more memorable in future,” he does a half smile.

“I guess you will.”

The silent challenge hangs in the air and you drop the mesh top you had that was held in front of your chest, leaving it bare. You didn’t know why you were antagonising him into making a move but the sexual tension was starting to reach too much of a peak and being here so long and away from male contact was maybe making your judgement impaired.

At least that’s what you told yourself before he cupped your cheek, leaning down and giving you ample time to pull away but you meet him, gently kissing him.

It could have got heated, it could have turned sexual but it stayed innocent and he held you like a long time lover would. The world just melted away in that moment and you had an overwhelming feeling of safety.

“Best not to linger,” he pulls away, seemingly reluctantly. “People have a habit of barging into your room. We don’t want another battle situation.”

“No we do not,” you nod in agreement, finishing dressing. “And that was definitely more memorable.”

There’s a genuine smile that makes his eyes twinkle and you’re reminded of emeralds for a moment.

“My ego is saved,” he chuckles. “What are they having you do today?”

“I have no idea. I’ve learned not to assume anything about the Grandmaster.”

“Probably wise. I’d better return to my own room. No doubt Topaz is keeping a close eye on us now.”

“Thanks…for sorting the hangover out.”

“My pleasure. It led to me seeing some marvellous sights this morning. I won’t presume to ask if-”

But you know what he wants. One for the road, as they say. Perhaps he was more romantic than you gave him credit for. He always was surprising you, after all.

You step forward, kissing him goodbye and he gives you a final wink before disappearing from view.

You just adorn yourself for the day, wondering what will happen but at any rate, you’re starting things off in a good mood.

 

**

 

“You look radiant!” the Grandmaster coos after he’s sent Topaz to come get you. “Look at that gorgeous smile! Isn’t she just so cute?!”

“Good morning Grandmaster,” you curtsy.

“Now, I’m really excited to tell you that what you won was not only my forgiveness for your indiscretion but the chance to be at my side. So we’re holding a wedding! I’ve read about them in the Terran files and they sound just wonderful! A whole party where there’s food and dancing and everyone watches the two participants join intimately? I can’t think of a more perfect scenario for our first time together. I’m scheduling it for tonight.”

“Tonight?!” you blink.

“That’s not a problem, is it Ironsight?” he says with an undercurrent of danger to his tone. “You’re happy to be my consort, right?”

“Of course, Grandmaster. It’s just…tradition is that human brides get a custom dress or suit. You would like to celebrate tradition, wouldn’t you?”

“Well I should think so! That’s why my personal tailor is at your disposal! They’ll create whatever you want in a matter of hours. I want you to make everyone see what’s going to be mine soon.”

“Thank you,” you bow, feeling your heart hammering and threatening to burst out of your chest. “Shall I take my leave?”

“Oh yes! We haven’t a moment to waste,” he winks at you. “Oh and before you leave….ahem?”

You step forward, kissing him on the cheek which he fake blushes at before you exit the room, feeling sicker than you had when you woke up this morning.

You skip going to your room, you skip visiting Korg today, you just run out into the capital of Sakaar, wanting to get far away for even just an hour or so. You needed space.

There was one spot of greenery on this trash planet and you made a beeline for it. It was a little park, modelled off of Central Park in New York that someone had obviously shown the Grandmaster at some point. It did make you wonder how many humans had ended up here over the years.

When you sat under a cherry tree, you just brought your knees up to your chest and hid your face.

Married to the Grandmaster? Sure you may not have to fight any more but you’d lose all autonomy over your own body. Was that worth survival? Was that a life?

“What’s wrong?” Loki’s managed to catch up to you, trying to pull your hands away from your face.

“You can’t be here. Someone will see,” you hiss.

“I don’t care,” he frowns. “You’re upset. What’s wrong?”

“The Grandmaster. The prize for surviving our fight was marrying him. He wants to do it tonight and then he wants to have public sex with me.”

“Ah,” he sighs simply. “I see.”

“I don’t want to do this,” you panic. “I don’t. I can’t bear the thought of it. I’d rather take my chances living in the scrap fields.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s not going to come to that. Admittedly half a day does not give me much time to plan but I will do my best. Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” you nod. “I do.”

“How far we’ve come, Ronja,” he strokes your hair away from your face. “There was a time you wanted to kill me.”

“And now I’m kissing you. It’s not a normal year for me.”

“Go back to the palace. Start the proceedings. I’ll do what I can.”

You think to hell with it and launch yourself forward, wrapping your arms around him tightly. He flounders for a second before embracing you back.

“Don’t let me marry him or….”

“I know. I know,” he soothes you, stroking your back. “Please don’t worry. Do as I ask for now. I will meet you later.”

“Loki?” you ask, as you let him go.

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“You know I’ll protect you. There’s no need to thank me.”

“Well, I wanted to.”

“You’re very sweet for having such an acid tongue on you sometimes,” he smiles. “Perhaps this is why I’m fond of you.”

“Oh you’re fond of me, huh?”

“No need to develop an ego,” he scowls. “I said fond, not that I’m declaring you my queen.”

“Although you have to admit, Queen Ronja sounds awesome.”

He shakes his head, laughing softly, “I do like your spirit, Ironside. Now go before you get us both executed.”

He leans forward, kissing your forehead before vanishing into the treeline.

You take a deep breath and stand up, making your way back towards the palace.

Time to pick out a wedding dress, you guess.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding approaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Angst, handsy behaviour
> 
> (Possible proof reading errors)
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> \- TLP xx

“I think we could take more out here and show off your skin. It is such a lovely colour,” the tailor pins the dress in further, the three hands holding the fabric in place.

“No thanks,” you grit your teeth, staring at the original concept hovering on the hologram in front of you.

Calling it a wedding dress would’ve been kind. Calling it a chiffon nightmare reconstruction of the Fifth Element bandage wrap outfit would’ve been more accurate.

You’d had to fight to get any kind of coverage at all.

“I didn’t know Terrans were so prudish,” the tailor tuts. “Very well. We’ll leave it here. I’ll have this done in a couple of hours.”

Unfortunately the Grandmaster wasn’t letting you out of his sight any more. You had to return to his side in the throne room where he let you wander around the bar area, calling you back occasionally and demanding you kiss him on his cheek and forehead whenever he wanted.

Loki was prowling in the background and you could see he was worried. That made you even more nervous that he wouldn’t think of a plan in time.

“Oh Ironsight?” the Grandmaster calls and you trot dutifully to his side. “Sit on my lap, baby.”

You comply, his hands wandering over your legs and waist and you try to seem into it. He giggles innocently before tapping you on the nose.

“Are you excited, sweetie? We get to be married soon! I can’t wait to sample you. Loki was great and all but I hear Terrans are so much softer and more delicate. I imagine it’s another experience having to be so gentle.”

Those words chilled you to the core. There was something about the way he implied it but you got the impression he may not remember his own strength and do permanent damage to you.

“ _Extremely_  gentle,” you make sure he knows. “I’m not enhanced.”

“Oh I can fix that,” he waves his hand. “My little bro has the Power Infinity stone right now. I’m sure I could spruce up your DNA somewhat. Hey, you know that’s not a bad idea? I can put you against my champion then!”

“Your…champion?” you gulp.

The last thing you ever wanted to do was fight against an angry Hulk. At this point though, you’re not sure which fate is worse.

“What’s an Infinity Stone?” you ask.

“Oh! Of course, you’re not familiar!” he slaps his head. “They’re stones of great energy that were created when the Universe first came into existence. My brother, The Collector, has been after them for some time. I’ll summon him after the wedding. Ironsight, I’m so excited!”

And you could feel just how excited he was through the robe and it made you want to be ill. It was incredibly uncomfortable sitting there.

“Grandmaster,” comes Loki’s smooth voice from the other side of you. “I wonder if I might have some of your time?”

“Of course, talk away,” the Grandmaster runs his hand up your back in an obvious display of ownership.

“I was wanting to ask if you’d still require my services, to take some of your more…..insatiable desires. Ironside is fragile. She will need careful handing.”

“Not so fragile that she didn’t defeat you, huh?” the Grandmaster winks. “But there will be times I call upon you and I’m still intrigued by the surprise you had set up for me. Both at once, now  _there’s_  a fun time.”

“Anything you wish,” Loki nods.

“Oi, I need to get through,” you can smell Scrapper 142 before you see her. “I’ve got a lovely new acquisition for you Grandmaster. Come see. I think he’ll be very good for the arena. A good replacement for Ironside.”

“Ooo,” the Grandmaster coos. “Stand up, Ironsight. I’ll be back for you.”

The Grandmaster, Scrapper 142 and Topaz scuttle out of the room leaving you in the throng of sycophants with Loki.

“Come with me,” Loki says quickly, grabbing your hand and pulling you into an alcove. “I’m still working on a plan, I promise you. I know this is unsavoury right now but trust me.”

“He says he wants to ‘enhance’ me with something called an Infinity Stone,” you babble, checking to see if he was coming back.

“He what?!”

This is the only time you’ve seen him rattled. He pales even more than usual.

“Something called the Power Stone?”

“Ronja, remember what I said about the Mind Stone? Remember about the Tesseract? Those are Infinity Stones also. You’ve seen how powerful they can be. Exposing a human to their full power…I need to get you out of here and fast.”

You look out of the alcove again and spot the back of Topaz in the doorway.

“We need to get back to our positions. They’re coming back,” you hiss, scurrying out and standing near the throne.

“Everybody!” the Grandmaster announces as he comes back. “Look at my new acquisition!”

Behind him, strapped to a hoverchair was a hulking mass of muscle with long blond hair that seemed oddly familiar. It was not until they got to the throne that you realised who it was.

“Thor?!” your eyes widen.

“Oh! Sweet lady! You know me!” he laughs in relief. “You’re Midgardian, yes? Tell them to let me go!”

“Oh you know him?” The Grandmaster asks casually. “What a small universe!”

“He’s a hero in my world,” you move towards him but Topaz holds you back by slamming the meltstick in front of you. “He’s a god.”

“A god, huh? Interesting…….” the Grandmaster rubs his chin. “Oh he’s definitely fighting the champion. I can’t wait to see this! New plan! The wedding is postponed until tomorrow! Tonight we go to the arena!”

“Wait!” Thor struggles against the bonds of the chair. “Midgardian lady! Help me!”

You can’t do anything though. If you help Thor, the wedding will go ahead.

“Is that….is that Loki?!” Thor cranes his head around, spotting Loki in the corner. “Loki! Get me out of here!”

“You know each other too?” the Grandmaster turns around.

“We’re from the same planet,” Loki shrugs.

“That gives me an idea for an Assgardian Rumble sometime,” the Grandmaster chuckles. “I’m so creative! In the meantime, get him ready Topaz. My dear, my little Ironsight, I hope you’re not too disappointed.”

“It only increases my anticipation for you,” you stroke his cheek, trying to hide your absolute relief.

“You may go for the time being,” the Grandmaster nods, smiling. “Meet me in the top box later and wear something fun.”

“Of course,” you bow slightly. “Goodbye for now.”

You leave the throne room, heading towards your quarters where you lock the door and drop onto the bed, feeling like your energy’s been drained. It’s too much stress for you to handle right now.

“You know, leaving clones lying around is not an easy business,” Loki says from the end of the bed, sat there like he was invited. “I’m currently having two conversations and it’s going to get confusing.”

You’re too used to him showing up to be surprised any more.

“Was that your doing?” you ask, sitting up and crossing your legs over each other.

“Thor? No. That moron was a fortunate accident,” he leans back against the wall. “But I can use this. Thor always has a tendency to create drama wherever he goes. We can use the distraction to escape but it has to be imminent. Do you understand?”

“We’ve got a small time window. Got it,” you nod. “I don’t even care where we go as long as it’s better than here.”

“Truly?” he leans forward towards you. “Even if you never saw Earth again?”

“Never see Earth again or spend my remaining few days as the sex slave of a megalomaniac who could kill me any second? Such a hard choice,” you roll your eyes.

“Sarcasm is not becoming….and it’s also  _my_  area of expertise,” he smirks before his expression becomes more serious. “What if I took you to Asgard?”

“Really? Would I not be…like second class or something?”

“No one would dare look down upon you, not whilst you’re at my side,” he covers your hand with his own. “I’m a prince, remember? In fact, I was ruling as a king before I ended up here.”

“At your side?”

There was the minutest glimpse of embarrassment to his features before he settled into his usual arrogant smile.

“Maybe standing a little far back. Can’t be getting ideas above your station.”

“Ass,” you thump him in the shoulder.

“Is that any way to speak to the being who is going to rescue you?”

“Well this being seems to like it, so yes.”

“Oh I do indeed,” he grins. “Highlight of my days here, as I said. But in all seriousness, Ronja….would you like to come to Asgard with me? I’m afraid I’m not entirely welcome on Midgard after…..”

“Sure,” you smile back. “And I mean if Thor manages to travel between the two places then maybe I can sometimes.”

“Asgard it is then,” Loki nods.

“Tell me what it’s like.”

He beckons you closer and pulls you so your head is resting into the crook of his arm, his hand lazily petting at your hair.

Your first thought is to be terrified someone will burst into the room and see you like this with him. Your second thought is that Loki’s never been affectionate in this sense.

“You first walk out onto a bridge that glitters with rainbow spectrums over a crystal clear blue ocean,” he starts, gazing into the mid-distance and remembering. “From across the Bifrost, Asgard rises out of the horizon, golden spires and statues framing the planets that hang in the sky behind it. Dotted amongst the spires are hanging gardens of lush flowers and trees that wind around columns and staircases. I used to sit in one garden in particular that had a great arch of twisting vines. It was the perfect escape when Thor was in one of his boastful moods. I would read spell books and practice. I’ll take you there when we arrive and we don’t have to hide ourselves any more.”

“It sounds beautiful,” you say softly, his languid description having calmed you down.

“It is and you would only enhance it with your own beauty,” his fingers trail down from your hair to your shoulder.

“I’m not anyone’s idea of beautiful,” you shake your head, sitting upright again. “I take punches for a living.”

“Does that make you lesser?” he asks curiously. “Asgardian women are bred for only court life and they are weak and dull because of it. You fight, you feel, you have the most uncouth language I’ve ever known in a woman. That’s beauty for me. Something not in the norm. Do you not see I desire you or are you blind as well as hapless.”

“How do you go from complimenting me to insulting me in one sentence?” you shake your head. “You are the most infuriating person I’ve ever met sometimes.”

He says nothing but merely waits to see what your reaction is going to be. You still haven’t answered his question technically.

“You mean,” you begin carefully. “To you this is something more than….fun because we might die any moment?”

“Midgardians,” he sighs, holding his temple. “You never speak plainly. Ask me the question you  _actually_  want to ask.”

“You’re talking like we’re an item. Is that how you see us?” you blurt out.

“I’ve been courting you for a while now,” he laughs. “Do keep up. For me to open myself and keep sexual desire out of the equation? Unheard of. The fact it’s a Midgardian who breached the walls of my soul? Almost an impossible thought. I hate that I desire your company so much and I hate how…idiotic being around you makes me. I couldn’t think of a plan clearly because I was so concerned about your safety sat on the Grandmaster. Evidently, therefore, I must want to be with you.”

“I really didn’t expect this,” you bite your lip. “I told you I’m not good at this sort of thing.”

“I know,” he says softly. “If you’ll permit me to take the lead….”

He moves forward, kissing you gently and you can feel the genuineness of his movements. It wasn’t fair for you to judge him on the standards of Earth guys. Asgardians weren’t going to be exactly the same surely? I mean, Loki often spoke his mind whether it be good or bad and although he was known as the 'Liesmith’, you couldn’t see why he’d make himself deliberately vulnerable to you.

“Stop overthinking. I’m not some common roustabout,” Loki seems to catch your train of thought. “This is  _real_ , Ronja. It’s real and I want  _you_.”

After that, the kissing explodes into something more passionate. All of the pent up energy you have just pours out and it takes mere seconds before you’re dragging him on top of you. You’re so close to tearing his leather tunic off, your hands running over his body.

The door opens and he doesn’t have time to phase out.

“Hello hello!” Korg’s voice floats into the room. “It’s time to plan our exit and…oh my god! Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I…oh how embarrassing! I really should’ve knocked. You know, I’m gonna go back out and knock so you have time to…yeah, I’m going back out.”

You and Loki quickly separate before there’s a knock at the door.

“Come in,” you say, knowing the ruse is up.

A sheepish Korg shuffles in, trying not to look at you.

“Well I…um…” he stutters.

“Get on with it,” Loki rolls his eyes. “You said escape plan, yes? You’ve been willing to help Ronja?”

“She needs to get back home,” Korg nods. “The Grandmaster is such a creep with her.”

“Even if it means you might not be able to escape with her?” Loki presses.

“Well, I’ve not got a home to go back to and The Grandmaster’s certainly not trying to get my rocks off.”

You snort at the pun and Korg grins but Loki sighs heavily.

“But yes. I said I’d help her after her last fight with you…although you seem to be on the same side now,” Korg continues.

“Uh yeah,” you blush a little. “Unexpectedly.”

“Very unexpectedly,” Loki adds. “If you’re serious then, you and I need to talk. I can’t linger in Ronja’s quarters too long. Let’s all go down to the arena. You and I, Korg, on the pretence of discussing tonight’s match, Ronja can go to scout out my brother. For this to work, Ronja, I’ll need you to distract Thor. Can you do that for me?”

“I’ll try,” you shrug. “I don’t exactly know what to do but I’ll improvise.”

“It’s what you’re best at,” Loki touches your back, letting his hand trail across it. “Korg and I need to make preparations whilst you’re doing this.”

“This feels so exciting!” Korg exclaims. “We’re finally doing it, Ronja! We’re sending you home!”

As you wait a suitable time frame before following them to the backstage of the arena, you’re not sure if you’re excited yourself or terrified. You’re only going to get one shot at this after all and if it doesn’t work, either execution or a forced marriage awaited.

The only comfort you could take right now was that a sentient formation of rocks and a god were looking out for you.

It was something.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries to advance the plan but the arrival of Thor has given the Grandmaster an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Graphic description, Angst
> 
> (Possible proof reading errors)
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> \- TLP xx

You got to the bar area where the other fighters usually displayed themselves for the entertainment of the Grandmaster’s Elite.

Korg usually liked to hang around just to see the different kinds of beings that passed through Sakaar. He was talking in hushed tones with Loki in a corner and you decided to keep up your end of the plan and started looking for Thor.

“Sweet lady!”

His voice booms across the general furore, easily identifiable. You see him, hair shaved unevenly, clinging to a pole behind a barrier like he was unsteady on his feet. He seemed almost delirious.

“Thor? What happened?” you come right towards the gate.

Thor scrambles towards you, zapping himself on the electric barrier before jumping back. You never thought you’d see the great Thor almost on the verge of tears.

“I lost my father, he lied to me about having a sister, my sister turned out to be evil and now they’ve cut my hair,” he tries to smile and make a joke of it but his eyes are watering. “And apparently my own brother pretends not to know me.”

“He knows you’re here. He’s just in a bad situation and he needs to play it right. He wasn’t factoring in you arriving.”

“Tell me your name, my lady,” Thor implores you.

“Ronja.”

“Lady Ronja, what is my brother up to? Perhaps I can help?”

“I can’t tell you that,” you shake your head.

“Please?” he tries for charming. “You don’t belong here, yes? I imagine you’d like to get home?”

“Thor, you can’t help me,” you try to be gentle. “The Grandmaster will have you fight his champion  and you probably won’t survive it.”

“Quite harsh,” he scoffs, a little wounded. “I’m a legendary warrior in both my realm and yours.”

“So is he,” you say bluntly.

Thor didn’t really seem to get the gravity of the upcoming battle. The Hulk had taken out champions you didn’t think he had a chance of defeating. The more outraged he got, the more vicious he fought.

“Nonsense,” Thor grins but it’s strained. “I’ll do this silly little fight and then you can help me get out of here and talk to Loki.”

“I’m just a human. I don’t have any sway here.”

“You’re the Grandmaster’s favourite though. Getting married soon. The drunk woman told me,” Thor points in triumph, picking up speed as he talks. “You can talk to him!”

“He doesn’t listen to me,” you hiss. “I don’t want to marry him. This is all forced.”

“Oh my lady,” his face falls. “I am truly sorry. I will save you as soon as I can. I-”

“Ironsight!” The Grandmaster’s voice comes from behind you and you whirl around, slapping that sickly sweet smile on your face.

“Grandmaster,” you curtsey.

“I see you’re admiring my Lord of Thunder,” The Grandmaster saunters over. “Quite a specimen really. I have no doubt he’ll be so fun to watch!”

“If I could just have a moment of your time,” Thor tries but the Grandmaster puts a hand on your back and steers you away and you glance over your shoulder to see the defeated expression on the god’s face.

“Now, there’s something I promised you earlier and I’ve managed to contact the person necessary to do so. I want to take you somewhere,” The Grandmaster grins.

You quickly look at Loki who’s noticed something’s going on and he seems anxious.

“Lead the way,” you gesture.

“Uh, Grandmaster,” Loki sidles over to you both. “Might I have some of your time?”

“Not now, Loki,” the Grandmaster dismisses and it’s on the edge of being quite sharp.

Clearly Loki had fallen  _very_  out of favour recently. It was all your fault as well. You were the reason he kept putting his life on the line.

_Ronja, be careful. I’ll try to follow._

Even now he was risking a lot doing this.

The Grandmaster led you up to his chambers and your heart starts thudding painfully in your chest as you’re imagining he’s going to take his ‘bridal privileges’ early. When he opens the door though, you see a humanoid with a shock of white hair and the whitest eyebrows you’d ever seen on a person.

“Brother!” The Grandmaster coos. “I’m so glad you got here so quickly! I trust my messenger has told you why?”

“I got your message yes,” the being presumably called The Collector nods. “To enhance a species with the stone…I’m not sure it’s possible with one like the Terrans.”

“We can try,” the Grandmaster winks at you. “I have something in mind for my consort. You would indulge me, wouldn’t you?”

The Collector dramatically purses his lips, forefinger and thumb framing his chin as he thought.

“If she becomes enhanced, she’d be very rare, you know,” the Collector muses. “If we do this, when you’re done with her. I want her for my collection! Do we have a deal?”

“Of course!” The Grandmaster laughs. “I was gonna suggest that anyway!”

The Collector approaches you, walking around you and assessing you, “Hmmm, good condition, warrior. Prime example of the species. The Power Stone will suit her.”

He clicks his fingers and an assistant with luminous yellow skin runs to his side, presenting a filigree ball, pulsing with a dim purple light across the joins. He gently takes the shell off and you can feel the sheer output of this thing from where you stood. It was like standing in a natural disaster and feeling the vibrations rip through you.

“I’ll leave you to it,” the Grandmaster smiles, kissing your cheek. “If you die, Ironsight. I’ll have a big party in your honour. It’s been a pleasure.”

He leaves swiftly and as soon as the door closes, you try to appeal to the Collector.

“Please don’t do this. It’ll kill me.”

“It might,” The Collector nods. “Buuuuut, if it doesn’t? Oh! You shall ascend! You shall be the the magnum opus of your species! Yaxula, bring me a generator core.”

Yaxula gives you a terrified look before running off and you try to turn tail and run but the Collector’s hand shoots out, his smooth glove suddenly rough against your skin as he grips your wrist tightly.

“No no no, my acquisitions don’t run. I’ll make sure you’re well looked after in my collection,” The Collector grins. “I’ll even make a replica of Earth so you’re not homesick. Can’t be fairer than that? Oh! A whole exhibit! I have more Terran things. YES! This will be magnificent!”

The assistant returns with a generator and the Collector carefully uses tongs to place the Power Stone inside. He fiddles with the device, one handed before turning to you and directing you towards a chair, his assistant binding your midsection to it before they back off.

“It’s on a timer, so to speak,” the Collector smiles. “We’ll be leaving now. I do hope you survive this.”

“Wait!” you call after them as they go out of the door. “Don’t you dare fucking leave me here! Hey! HEY!”

But it was no use. You struggled against the ropes, hearing the whine as the generator started breaking down.  You didn’t have long left.

“Help!” you shout, tearing at the bonds now but it’s no use.

“Ronja!” Loki enters through the ceiling, dropping down.

“Get me out!” you hastily tell him. “That’s going to explode!”

Loki turns briefly, sees the generator starting to throb a dull violet and true fear adorns his face before he drags out a dagger from his sleeve and starts hacking at your bonds.

“They’re mad! Absolutely mad!” he’s nervously babbling. “To attempt this on a Midgardian! That’s murder!”

He cuts the last loop and you stand up, fully intending to make for the door but there’s the groaning of metal as the shell starts buckling in the machine. It’s going to blow now and Loki is directly in front of it.

“Come on!” Loki grabs your hand but you know time is up.

You have no idea how Asgardians would handle Infinity stones but you weren’t going to take that risk. You were tired of Loki always saving  _you_. You needed to step up to, even if it meant you wouldn’t be around much longer. He wanted to get home just as much as you did.

You deliberately switch him around so your body is shielding him.

“RONJA!” Loki screams as the generator finally shatters, a blast of energy fired at your back.

All the air in your lungs is driven out as the wave continues to smack at your skin and you feel the whitest hot heat penetrating down to the very core of your being. This had to be dying. There was no other way to describe it.

Loki’s terrified face fills your vision and you register he’s unharmed. At least you managed to do something.

Then the real pain starts and your bones start shifting, realigning within, grating against each other. The muscles contracted and expanded, cramping as they bubbled underneath the skin and your eyes felt like they were about to pop out of your head.

“RONJA!”

But the blast throws him backwards and away before he can reach out to touch you.

With one final pulse, royal purple light envelops you, crushing you until you can’t even breathe until finally, you drop to the floor.

There’s the sound of scrambling and Loki’s on his knees beside you, listening to your pulse.

“Say something!” it comes out half scared, half demanding.

You try to speak but nothing comes out. You’re too in shock, too traumatised….but you’re alive.

“Ronja, oh my Ronja,” he strokes your hair back. “You are without a doubt the most idiotic being in this universe. Why? Why did you do that?!”

He kisses your forehead before kissing your lips.

“Why?” he repeats. “I don’t deserve such loyalty. I’m reprehensible.”

“Because,” you croak, the noise coming out much hoarser than you meant. “And this is ridiculous, I’ve caught feelings for an Asgardian, of all beings.”

Echoing his own words, Loki looks at you strangely before a ghost of a smile starts. It grows and grows until he’s beaming at you, tears starting in his eyes making them glimmer.

“You stupid girl,” he laughs. “You wonderful girl. To love a monster.”

“Hey, I didn’t say love,” you laugh back but it turns into a cough. “And you’re not a monster. I told you already. I believe you.”

“I’m getting you out now,” Loki holds you tightly. “I’ll not wait another second for the Grandmaster to experiment on you further. This stops now.”

“But how?” you ask.

You don’t get to hear an answer because the door starts opening. Loki quickly turns invisible and you hear his muffled footsteps going to the corner of the room.

“She’s alive!” the Grandmaster comes in. “See? Told you she was special.”

“A remarkable creature,” the Collector agrees. “A perfect find.”

“Wait until I’m done with her,” the Grandmaster says friendly enough but there’s an undercurrent of warning.

“Oh but of course,” the Collector nods but you can see he’s hungry to steal you.

“How do you feel, Ironsight?” the Grandmaster squats down next to you.

“That was awful,” you feign sweetness, even though you wanted nothing more than to punch him in his arrogantly grinning face.

“Oh I know,” he pouts sympathetically. “But now you’re all brand new! We can get to work.”

Not even five minutes to process the most painful experience of your life. He wouldn’t even allow you that.

“Woah!” the Grandmaster chuckles. “Now  _that_  is impressive.”

He points and you look down at your hands which had managed to gouge grooves into the floor in your suppressed anger. Rubble coated your fingers as they cut deep into the marble.

But how?!

“The Power Stone,” the Collector approaches, wringing his hands in joy. “It has amplified her strength. Beautiful!”

“Hey, Ironsight,” the Grandmaster nudges you. “Why don’t you try punching a hole in the wall? Oh don’t worry, I can get my team to clear it up if you do a lot of damage.”

You stood up, the motion a lot easier than you remember before walking to the nearest wall. You were more doing this for your own curiosity than anything. You wanted to know how much of an abomination the Grandmaster had made you into. His personal Frankenstein’s monster.

You took a deep breath before pulling your arm back and punching as hard as you could. You expected to severely injure your fist but your entire arm ends up going through the wall like it was nothing but butter. You could feel the wind of the outside licking at your fingertips.

“Shit!” you draw it back out. “Holy fucking shit!”

“I think she likes it,” the Grandmaster pats the Collector on the shoulder. “Sterling work, brother.”

The Collector looks like he’s experiencing an orgasm, his face screwed up, his mouth hanging open and his body tense, “I  _must_ have her! She is glorious!”

“In time, in time,” the Grandmaster smiles. “You’ll get to see her in action soon enough.”

“Action?” you ask, apprehensively.

“Oh yes! My idea! Now that you’re enhanced, obviously we can push your limits more when we’re married and I want to test the limits of your endurance by putting you in a threeway fight between the Lord of Thunder and my Champion!”

“WHAT?!” you lose all sense of composure. “The Hulk will kill me!  _Thor_  will kill me!”

“Oh I have faith,” the Grandmaster smiles serenely. “Get your gear on and report to the arena. If you survive, the wedding will take place tomorrow night. Brother? Care to join me in the viewing area?”

“Oh yes, I would be delighted!” the Collector nods.

Both of them leave the room and you just slump, falling onto the floor but something catches you before you do. Loki.

“I’m here,” he says quietly, holding you. “I’m here.”

“What the hell did he do to me?!” you start shaking. “He made me a freak, all to put on a better show tonight?!”

“You’re no more a freak than the Avengers are,” Loki says softly, stroking your head. “Think of yourself as a….oh what do they call them on Midgard? Superhero! Think of yourself as that. A more amplified Captain America perhaps. Definitely not a freak. Do you consider  _me_  one?”

“No,” you think about it. “But I…I wasn’t expecting…”

“No one was, Ronja. The Grandmaster is delusional. I didn’t realise how dangerously so. I’m to blame. I should’ve gotten you out sooner.”

“How could you though? There was no other way. I couldn’t avoid this.”

“I wish you’d let me take the blast,” his voice is right by your ear as he buries his face in your hair.

“I didn’t know if you’d survive it.”

“And you knew  _you_  would?”

“Not exactly.”

“I was so afraid,” he clutches you tighter. “I never wish to experience that again.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be,” he looks up at you. “That was….that was the most selfless thing anyone’s ever done for me. No one has ever shown me such kindness. That’s not to say I wasn’t horrified with the circumstances. As much as you did that for me, I would gladly have done that for you.”

“Why? Why keep saving me all the time? How can someone like you, like me? I just don’t understand it.”

“I told you, this is real,” he cups your cheek. “Ronja, I care deeply for you and I don’t know why myself. I’ve never a connection like this with any being before. To know I almost lost you….”

You throw yourself forward, throwing caution to the wind and kiss Loki fervently in the middle of the Grandmaster’s chambers.

“Be sensible,” he pulls away. “They could come back.”

“Please let’s get out of here soon,” you plead. “If I make it through tonight.”

“You will. I will make sure of it,” Loki says darkly. “The Grandmaster may have ruined my plans to get off world this evening but I’m not giving up.”

“I need to go get in my fighting outfit,” you try to keep your hysterics buried in your chest.

“Trust me. It will be fine,” he says earnestly. “Just….concentrate on letting the Hulk and my brother wear themselves out. Thor won’t go so hard on you because he believes you’re just Midgardian. He may even protect you but I’m not banking upon this. I have an idea.”

He lifts you to your feet, kissing you hard, “Come. I’ll walk beside you.”

As you exit the Grandmaster’s room, he turns invisible but you can still tell he’s with you. That gives you a small comfort when all you want to do is scream.

 

**

 

The war paint is excessive as you wait behind the gate, Thor on the the other section being given a pep talk by Korg.

You remember Loki’s words to you as you got changed. You had to appear weak, the lesser target. You didn’t grab the big sledgehammer for that exact reason. It would’ve been an obvious show of strength. Instead, you grab a sword, your hands twitching nervously around the hilt as you waited for the gate to rise.

_Don’t let me down Loki. Please._

“Lord of Thundeeeeeeer,” the announcement comes and you know Thor’s just walked out to meagre applause from the fickle crowd.

“My bride to be, my favourite, it’s Ironsiiiiiiight.”

The gate opens.

You take a final deep breath and walk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The threeway fight between you, Thor and the Hulk starts but can you survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: The Grandmaster being the Grandmaster
> 
> (Possible proof reading errors)
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> \- TLP xx

You can’t even register how loudly the crowd is cheering for you because you’re absolutely terrified.

“Don’t worry sweet Ronja, I won’t harm you,” Thor calls across the arena, looking serious for once. “Be not afraid.”

But it wasn’t Thor you were afraid of.

“Annnnnnd nowwwwwww. Welcome my Champion!” the holographic display of the Grandmaster cries out.

The floor begins to rumble and you plant your feet apart to keep your footing. The vibrations are getting stronger and stronger. Thor just hunkers down with his weapons, unphased by the impending danger.

The Hulk bursts through the gate, shattering it into pieces and taking out some of the supporting wall around it too. Several spectators grab onto their neighbours to stop themselves from falling into the arena.

Something must have really pissed him off today. He looked angrier than normal.

“Yes!” Thor laughs. “I know him! He’s a friend from work!”

“He won’t remember you!” you yell, catching his attention. “He’s not Bruce!”

Thor tries to scoff but the second he turns around, the Hulk has punched him so hard he hits the opposite wall and makes a sizeable hole.

“Shit,” you murmur as The Hulk turns to you next, grinning roughly.

“Dodge left when I say so,” a voice whispers next to you. “And then use your sword.”

“What the fuck?!” you blurt out, trying to see the source of the noise.

“It’s me, you fool,” Loki’s voice comes again. “I’m invisible right now. I left a clone up in the top box with the Grandmaster. Now, dodge!”

The Hulk was chasing you down, you bouncing with every step he took and you fling yourself to the left, rolling and then slashing as the Hulk passed causing the crowd to scream in surprise. He gave a great roar and you wondered why Loki was making you annoy him further.

“Thor is getting up now, run towards him,” Loki instructs.

And you sprint hard, knowing the Hulk could take one step for every two you did.

“Get behind me!” Thor manages to extract himself from the hole.

“Play along,” Loki whispers.

You duck behind Thor just as the Hulk catches up and Thor hits him with a sledgehammer, knocking him clean across the arena.

“Stay away! I’ll handle this!” Thor says to you. “I swear I shall keep you safe, good lady.”

“Oh for goodness’ sake,” you can hear the eye roll in Loki’s tone. “What an insufferable blowhard.”

“Did you say something?” Thor narrows his eyes.

“I said, are you sure, the Hulk hits hard,” you cover up.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Thor grins. “I  _am_  the strongest Avenger after all.”

“The most  _deluded_  Avenger,” Loki snorts.

The Hulk was back on his feet, beating his chest like a gorilla before leaping several feet forward, slamming some rebar onto the ground inches from Thor.

“Run to the side,” Loki says urgently.

You get out of their way, watching the exchange of blows as neither opponent particularly gained the upper hand until electricity sparked out of Thor’s hands and the Hulk cowered backwards, convulsing a little. You thought Thor might have won the fight but the Hulk grabs Thor by the ankles and whacks him on the floor over and over again.

“Now you know how it feels, brother,” Loki mutters darkly next to you.

But now that left you with a problem. Thor was out cold and now it was just you and the Hulk who rapidly turned to you, snarling.

“Fuck,” you murmur.

“Don’t panic, Ronja,” Loki’s hand touches your back. “I’ll-”

You jump backwards just as the Hulk reaches for you but it must have jostled Loki away from you because you can’t hear him any more.

You’re on your own.

The Hulk raises his rebar high and you think this might be it so you slide forward, raising your sword to try and block. At least you would go out fighting.

Just as the metal makes contact, you feel a surge of energy down your muscles and you growl loudly as they seem to ripple, to change until you’re aware you’re outright screaming. Your sword keeps moving upwards, cutting through the rebar and a blast of purple light sends the Hulk high, high into the air, straight to the blimp over the arena which punctures before he falls back down with a crash that shakes the entire complex.

Those wearing your war paint get up, yelling with joy whilst those painted green sulked in their seats.

“What a surprising match!” the Grandmaster says. “My little Ironsight has defeated even my Champion! A wedding will happen tomorrow morning in this very arena because, come on, I only wed the best. You’re all invited!”

The cheers and whoops that rang out only filled you with dread. Maybe it would have been better to get injured in this match but whatever the Grandmaster and the Collector had done to you had clearly changed your odds of survival.

You walk over to Thor who was shaking his head in a daze and pick him up like he weighed nothing. He stared at you strangely.

“What are you?” he looks you up and down. “You’re Midgardian but….”

“I don’t know what I am. I’m an experiment of his,” you gesture to the top box. “I just used to be a normal human until today.”

“I’m sorry,” Thor nods magnanimously. “I know it must be hard but I am sure there can be a slot on the Avengers team for you when I get you home. You could do a lot of good.”

“If we ever get off this planet,” you murmur. “Best get back to your quarters. They don’t like us wandering.”

And you leave the arena back out towards the top box.

 

**

 

“Oh that was amazing! Wasn’t she just amazing?” the Grandmaster fawns over you as you get up there.

“Truly magnificent!” the Collector agrees. “A fine specimen. Very rare.”

“Imagine the stock we could breed,” the Grandmaster smiles. “Terrans are very fertile I hear.”

“That child would be truly unique!” the Collector nods fervently.

“I want you to take a well earned rest,” the Grandmaster kisses your forehead. “Tomorrow you get the pleasure of marrying me.”

“What an honour that will be,” you fake a smile and curtsy.

When you reach your quarters, Loki is waiting and the second you get in he’s already wrapped you in his arms.

“That was frankly terrifying,” he breathes. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, are you?”

“The Hulk managed to catch me a little,” he pulls aside his tunic and you can see a gash in his shoulder. “Nothing I can’t fix.”

“Get your shirt off,” you command.

“Oh? Are we going to celebrate?” he winks.

“Just do it.”

He takes it off and you can see the wound isn’t very deep but you push him to sit on the bed whilst you fetch things to clean him up. He looks at you very strangely as you get a cloth and start mopping up the blood.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” you frown.

“I…nobody’s ever done something like this for me before,” he admits. “Usually  _I_  am the one healing people.”

“You know, every time you say stuff like this it makes me sad you had such a lonely childhood,” you move onto putting a poultice on his shoulder and he hisses a little.

“I’m not a child.”

“You know what I mean. I don’t even know what years childhood should be on Asgard because you all live for such a damn long time.”

“Let’s just say in your Midgardian terms, I would be….roughly your age.”

“Oh well then that’s not so bad,” you smirk. “Would hate it if you were younger. I’d feel a little like Mrs Robinson then.”

“I don’t understand that reference.”

“You don’t need to. Now hold still.”

You wrap his shoulder up before tying it off and wash your hands.

“Thanks for indulging me,” you say. “I know you could’ve healed yourself with magic.”

“It was pleasant,” Loki muses. “For someone to take care of me for a change.”

“You know I care,” you scowl playfully.

“That I do,” he smiles warmly before standing up with you and kissing you softly, resting his forehead against yours. “I wish we had met in better circumstances, that we could be free to show ourselves to the world. I have something so real and so wonderful for the first time and I’m forced to hide it.”

“When we get to Asgard you won’t have to…I mean unless they’re species-ist,” you laugh.

“Well they did have some scandalous talk when my brother brought back a Midgardian lover,” Loki smiles. “If their other Prince brought another human back I’m sure suddenly Midgardian men and women would come into fashion.”

“So I’m an accessory now?” you tease.

“Never, you are my equal,” he says seriously. “You’ve taught me Midgard is not lesser, just different.”

“Glad I could get through to you.”

He kisses you again, a lot more languid this time and you wrap your arms around his neck as he holds you close.

The door opens and you break apart, Loki caught off guard and not able to disappear.

“Brother?!” Thor stands in the doorway.

“Close the door, you buffoon,” Loki snarls. “If we are seen we could be executed.”

“Oh, yes, of course!” Thor punches the keypad and the door closes. “So….I see you’ve settled in here.”

“Just be plain, brother,” Loki sighs. “Say what you mean to say.”

“You have a girlfriend,” Thor grins. “I knew it! I knew something was going on between you two. I saw the looks!”

“Yes well done for figuring out what a common troll could,” Loki sasses.

“I’m so happy for you, Loki,” Thor’s smiling so wide he looks like he’s going to break his own jaw. “Unless of course she’s a concubine, in which case, this woman deserves better.”

“She is my lover,” Loki replies dryly. “Not some harlot.”

“Of course, of course,” Thor nods emphatically. “I’m just very pleasantly surprised. You never date anyone.”

“I’m picky.”

“I mean at one point I thought you were actively driving people away and-”

“Brother!” Loki snaps. “Just understand, I don’t love easily.”

“And you love her? That’s incredibly adorable-” Thor scrunches up his face like the idea was too cute.

“What of it?” Loki’s becoming angry now. “Did you have a point to this interruption?”

“Oh yes!” Thor shakes his head. “I was visiting Ronja to see how I could help her escape.”

“We do not have time to get off this world before the wedding tomorrow and he’s already delayed it several times. He won’t wait any longer,” Loki sighs.

“So I’ll have to marry him?” you bite your lip.

“Not necessarily. Not if we indispose him somehow. Korg has an escape ship ready so that part is at least, mercifully, sorted. Brother, come with me. We will discuss plans. Ronja, get some rest. Trust us that it will all work out tomorrow.”

“I trust you,” you nod, knowing he’s never let you down.

He smiles warmly at that before gently kissing your forehead and walking out with Thor.

You know you should be worried for tomorrow but all you can really concentrate on as you crawled into bed was the fact Loki had admitted he loved you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of the wedding approaches. Can Loki save you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> (Possible proof reading errors)
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> \- TLP xx

“Oh my god you sleep like a dead person,” Korg is shaking you, the stone of his skin scraping you a little bit before he moves away. “You're going to be late.”

“Late for what?” you groan, trying to hide under the covers.

“Your wedding! Everyone's already gathered and gosh we are so late!”

“WHAT?!”

You sit bolt upright. You'd forgotten this was happening...or maybe you were just hopeful that Loki would come through and this would be a normal morning again.

“Did you hit your head in the fight?” Korg tries to check you over.

“I'm fine. I'm fine....there's been no word from Loki or Thor?”

“Uh....no,” Korg looks embarrassed. “Unless they're keeping me in the dark which is quite likely. I'm not the smartest person.”

“You're plenty smart,” you pat his shoulder. “Guess I'll have to do this then. You'll stay with me, right?”

“Of course, Ronja. You're my friend,” he smiles. “Let's get you to the dressmaker.”

He leads you out clad only in your small clothes because what was the point in getting dressed? It felt like a funeral march where you got more and more down with every step you took.

Loki couldn't deliver. He couldn't keep you safe. You'd have to marry the Grandmaster and...

“There you are!” the dressmaker grabs you the second you walk through the doorway. “Are you _trying_ to get me melted?!.Do you have any idea what the Grandmaster will do to me if we're late?!”

“I'm-I'm sorry,” you stammer.

“Stay still,” they growl.

You're jammed into the dress, laced into some metal corset that barely covered your nipples. The pauldrons on your shoulders grated uncomfortably and the overly long and trailing chiffon skirt, that was completely see through, just wanted to trip you up at any opportunity.

You felt ridiculous.

“Let me sort this,” the dressmaker bats your hands away from smoothing your hair.

You'd always felt like the expression 'painted whore' was something reserved for old novels but you felt like it after the team was done with you. You resembled Cleopatra from the Elizabeth Taylor film.

“Well you look.....” Korg trails off, uncertain about what to say. “I don't know how attractive this makes you look. I don't have a frame of reference.”

“Do I look better than me in the morning?”

“Not really. I'm not a fan of the blue eyeshadow,” Korg wrinkles his face, causing some pebbles to move around.

“I hate this,” you flap your arms in exasperation. “I look like a drag queen version of Xena. It's not me at all.”

You got a pin stuck in your side to which the dressmaker made an 'oops' noise that sounded calculated.

“It's just for a few hours,” Korg tries to lift your spirits but that just makes you think of the situation where the dress would come off and that made your stomach heave.

“Time to go. Quickly!” the dressmaker practically shoves you out of the room and towards the Grandmaster's hall.

“Do you think I could fake pass out in this thing?” you whisper to your friend as you walked to the door. “I mean it _is_ tight.”

“I don't think that's going to work, Ronja,” he pats you on the back. “Just take a deep breath and get it over with. We can work out a plan after. I promise you.”

The doors opened and lots of beings from all over the universe are sat waiting for you. You might have expected organ music but not a full on 80s synth display.

“There she is!” the Grandmaster is dressed in a gold suit with a blue cravat. “My favourite! Look at her! But oh no....no this is not Earth fashion. Good gracious! She needs a change!”

He grabs something and instantly that opaque barrier like in your shower room erects around you and the gown is thrown at you along with the apologetic make up team.

“Something softer! I like classy!” the Grandmaster shouts.

Something doesn't feel right when you're in the new dress which is deep green, a lace mermaid cut with a full silk skirt billowing around the slit. The make up is washed off and you get something normal instead of clownish.

“Now _this_ is beautiful,” the Grandmaster coos when you're revealed and the crowd 'oooo's at your transformation.

The Collector blows you a kiss from the front row.

“Come here my little champion,” you're lead to a dais to where the Grandmaster takes your hands.

You're praying to any god that will listen to get you out of here right now but it seems no one is paying attention. You're not sure you can hold it together much longer.

What if you have to....consummate this?

“Start the ceremony. Sooner we get this goin' the sooner we can party, huh?” the Grandmaster winks to his audience who whoop and wolf whistle.

The words were a blur. You didn't catch anything of the ceremony until you got nudged in the side by the Grandmaster, too caught up in the fear of what was coming next.

“Your turn, baby,” he winks.

“I....I do,” you blurt out.

“I do too!” he holds his hands up in the air. “How about that! We're married everyone! How kooky!”

There's clapping and there's Thor in your eyeline clapping too. He seems unconcerned. Could something still save you?

“And now we're gonna retire and let the fun start. Get the drinking started and don't mind the noises!”

The opaque barrier descends between the guests and you and the Grandmaster before a bed springs up from the floor. You're alone but you can still hear people on the other side. Then you hear his cough.

“Time to experience you for the first time. Oh how I have waited.”

You turn around and see, not the Grandmaster, but Loki standing there in his full Asgardian robes.

“What's going on?” you ask, hoping this was real.

“Shhh,” Loki comes close, putting two fingers to your lips. “Keep your volume low or our ruse will be undone.”

“Loki?”

“You didn't think I would leave you to marry that cretin, did you?” he smirks.

“But how?!”

“The Grandmaster is asleep in the neighbouring room with a bit of magical help. The door is locked. I simply...took his place.”

“So I never married him?”

“Catching on, are we?”

You hit him hard on the shoulder, “Stop being sarcastic.”

“No you didn't marry him. I'm very _very_ good at illusions. In fact, all anyone can see if they look this way is the silhouette of you and the Grandmaster getting up to no good.”

“Wait....I didn't marry the Grandmaster but I married _you_ ,” the thought suddenly hits.

“Oh yes, you do appear to have,” there's that crooked smile.

“We haven't even had sex yet!”

“I can remedy that if you like,” he grabs your waist, pulling you close. “Produce some real noises for them.”

“Loki!” you hiss.

“Stop fretting like an old maid,” he chuckles. “It's not a legal ceremony. We're only married in terms of Sakaar and only because I was the Grandmaster in appearance. When we return to my homeworld, the legality is null and void. I didn't realise the idea was that abhorrent.”

“It's not,” you backtrack quickly. “I just...it's sudden and....”

“You're rather sweet when you're flustered,” he strokes your cheek. “Come now. The time is right to flee.”

“Let me see him first.”

“Who?”

“The Grandmaster.”

“Are you mad?!”

“I just want to end it.”

He sighs heavily, “Ronja, he's not a being you can easily kill.”

“I can try,” you mutter.

“It's too dangerous. We need to go. The arrangements are made. I must turn back into the Grandmaster and we're going to go to his party ship and escape.”

“What about your brother?”

“He's already lived a long life,” he rolls his eyes.

“You can't just leave him.”

“I hope this is not the start of you preferring that oaf to me,” he mumbles under his breath before transforming into the Grandmaster again.

“Not my type,” you wink. “Now lift the barrier, I have an idea.”

“First....” Loki messes up your hair, before kissing you passionately and sloppily to smear your make up. “At least make it look realistic if you're going to try subterfuge.”

“Shut up,” you nudge him in the side.

The barrier descends and the guests start leering. Loki starts unzipping the back of your dress to keep the spectacle going before you point towards Thor.

“The Grandmaster wishes to sample you also, Lord of Thunder,” you beckon him.

“What a privilege,” Thor smiles, waving at the crowd before stepping past the confines of the barrier and stripping his armour off so you can see the expanse of rippling muscle.

_Don't you dare prefer my brother, Ronja._

You give Loki a bitchface look before grabbing Thor's wrist and pulling him to you all. Then the barrier falls back into place.

“How is the ruse going?” Thor asks eagerly.

“We're getting out,” Loki informs him. “Now. Put your armour back on and stop being ridiculous. Nobody needs to see you semi-naked.”

“I thought it would help the show,” Thor rebuckles himself into it. “The ladies seemed to appreciate it.”

“What vapid ladies they are then,” Loki seems exasperated. “Our window of opportunity is closing fast. Come along!”

You're pulled out into a side corridor, fleeing towards the party ship. You feel bad you didn't get to say goodbye to Korg or even Miek but you have no time.

When you trip for the fourth time on the trailing gown, Loki bends down and rips the fabric to free your legs.

“Such a shame. This _was_ your colour,” he winks.

“You mean yours,” you fire back.

There's no guards near the ship when you reach the hangar, everyone too distracted by the wedding party. You're trying to sneak as best as you can in no shoes, the heels having made too much noise.

Loki drops the Grandmaster disguise and opens the door hatch, letting you get in first before Thor breezes past and you see Loki scanning the hangar one last time before getting in and locking the door behind you all.

“Now, let's get out of here,” you look through the viewing window at the vast expanse of Sakaar, the scrap metal glittering in the morning sun. “I've had enough of this shithole.”

“I can pilot this,” Thor grins, sitting down at the console. “Don't worry. You two just relax.”

“Brother, no!” Loki starts, trying to leap towards Thor but it's too late.

Thor pushes a button which sets fireworks off and you're too stunned to move. Now everybody would be coming over to investigate.

“You really are an _idiot_ ,” Loki spits venomously. “It's _this_ button!”

“Nooooo,” Thor stands up. “That's the champagne button.”

“Is not!”

“Is so!”

“Moron!”

“Fool!”

“Stop it!” you yell and for just a second, purple light flares over your skin.

Both gods stop their bickering and seem momentarily afraid before sitting down quietly next to each other and trialling each control until the engine button was pushed.

You grab the centre navigation map and camera console, dragging it down so you can see it and swallow hard to note guards are pouring in.

“Go! They're here!” you urge them.

You hang on for dear life as the party ship rockets forward, leaving trailing fireworks in its wake. At least the brothers seem to be working together now as they weave in and out of the buildings.

“We've got company,” Thor tells you. “Does this vessel contain weapons?”

“Yeah,” you sigh. “Me. Sit tight.”

You've never seen Loki stand up so quickly, “Absolutely not. Whatever you're thinking, don't do it.”

“Let the girl help, brother,” Thor tries to pull him back down. “She took out the Hulk after all.”

“Well that might be useful considering he's right behind us,” you stare at the monitor.

“What?”

“The Hulk.”

You can see him moving from skyscraper to balcony to roof, roaring as he does so. The Grandmaster must have finally woken up and sent his champion after you.

“Ronja, I can't let you put yourself in danger,” Loki's trying to be insistent.

“Open the hatch,” you tell Thor.

The door descends and you see the Hulk make a final leap, almost hitting the ship and you trust in yourself that your powers can help. You want to use them to hold him in place, to keep everyone safe.

What actually happens is you trap him in a ball of violet light which compresses enormously before it shoots past you and into the ship where it deposits...

“Bruce!” Thor calls merrily. “Welcome back!”

“Huh?!” Bruce scrambles around, clutching what was left of the Hulk's clothing to hide his modesty. “Where the hell am I?”

“You can close the door now,” you walk back. “None of them are close enough to get us.”

“Are we just picking up strays now?” Loki gestures to Bruce who's shivering in place. “This was meant to be a quick escape.”

“If I was picking up everyone I would've gotten Korg too,” you fold your arms. “These powers must be intuitive because I didn't even think of trying to revert The Hulk back.”

“Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?” Bruce looks around desperately.

“In a moment,” Thor smiles happily. “The team is coming back together, I love it! Just need to escape first.”

“Where?” you ask. “As far as I'm aware the wormholes only dump stuff _into_ Sakaar.”

“Not that one,” Loki points to the angry swirl of red mist and lightning just ahead.

“The Devil's Anus? _That's_ your plan?” you clutch onto the centre console again. “Fuck.”

“Well this is just the start,” Thor chats away merrily. “Once we figure out if we can survive it, we still have our sister to defeat and she was not very pleased to see us last time.”

“Oh yes, I had forgotten,” Loki closes his eyes.

“I didn't know you had a sister,” you and Bruce say at the exact same time.

“Hela. She was hidden from us,” Loki explains quickly, returning to the co-pilot seat. “She wants to bring about Ragnarok.”

“Oh, so out of the frying pan into the fire then?” you blow air out hard. “Sure. At least I won't be molested any more by a millennia old perverted alien.”

“We're _all_ aliens to you, might I remind you,” Loki raises an eyebrow in mirth. “Save for Doctor Banner.”

“We're approaching the outer rim,” Thor tells you and you have to fight the hysterically inappropriate urge to make a joke about the outer rim of the Devil's Anus. “Hang on!”

The ride was bumpier than you were expecting. The ship turns so vertically that you're clinging to the rail of the console for dear life whilst your legs dangle into free space beneath you. Bruce was not so lucky and was slammed into the bottom of the hull. All the while the ship was jerking around. It was like being inside a bucking bronco.

Your fingers were starting to slip off, and you ended up hooking your foot into the rail as well, looking more like a sloth now as you swung precariously.

“Nearly there!” Loki tells you.

With a shuddering that felt like the bulkhead was going to come apart, the ship suddenly levelled off and you slammed into the floor hard.

“Ronja, come here,” Loki's picking you back up. “Are you alright?”

“Few bruises but I'm fine,” you nod.

“I'm fine also...thanks,” Bruce calls from the back.

“I've set course for Asgard,” Thor stands up. “Come my friend. Let me explain what has happened these past two years.”

“TWO YEARS?!” you hear Bruce exclaim as Thor leads him into a side room.

“Look at this,” Loki leads you to the front of the ship and you can see the expanse of space with the twinkling stars, the hazy nebulas and a planet in the distance. “I don't believe you've ever seen it from here, have you?”

“No,” you shake your head. “This is...beautiful.”

“I sometimes forget to appreciate it,” Loki's hand comes to rest on your lower back, curling around your waist. “I see it so often but I never really _see_ it. I can't wait to show you the view from the Bifrost. If you think this is magnificent, I am sure it will steal your breath away.”

“Is it really over?”

“Yes, it's over. We still have my sister to contend with but you're free from The Grandmaster, as promised.”

“Thank you,” you look up at him, trying to stop the tears that were welling up. “I thought...this morning....”

“I would never let anything harm you, Ronja. I meant what I said,” and he fully wraps his arms around you, your hands resting on his chest. “You're the first person I've ever truly loved, unselfishly. I want to keep you protected.”

“I never thought we'd go from me wanting to kill you to here,” you smile. “I love you too, Loki. Thank you for saving me.”

The kiss is so tender that you feel like time slows down. It's not until you hear a pathetic whine and whimper from behind you that you break away and look to see Thor is crying with Bruce next to him.

“What is it?” Loki sighs in irritation.

“It's just...it's so beautiful,” Thor sniffles, smiling broadly. “You're so in love and I just want to squish you both _so hard_. My little brother is all grown up.”

“Yeah....it's a regular Lifetime movie,” Bruce looks thoroughly unimpressed by Thor's over-emotional state.

“If you start talking about Jane Foster, brother, I'm going to stab you,” Loki warns.

“It's just, I had a love like that once,” Thor carries on, ignoring Loki. “She dumped me. I was fine, totally fine. I got over it.”

“Stars give me strength,” Loki looks to the ceiling. “How long will this journey take?”

“A few hours,” Thor dabs his eyes with his half cape. “Oh and Ronja, there was a surprise in the west wing of the ship. Come on in!”

The great lumbering footsteps tell you all too well who was here.

“Korg!” you exclaim, breaking away from Loki to hug him and getting uncomfortable rough edges poked into your skin.

“Hello everyone!” Korg waves. “Hello mister person I've never seen. I'm Korg!”

Bruce just half-heartedly waves, still looking overwhelmed.

“How did you get here?” you marvel.

“Oh, Miek and I hid on the ship the second the barrier went up,” Korg nods wisely. “Loki told us to.”

You whirl around to see Loki just shrug casually.

“They're your friends after all, correct?” he says.

“What happened to picking up strays?”

“Oh, I think they'd had enough of the arena just like you did,” Loki just saunters back to the controls.

“This is gonna be so cool!” Korg hops on the spot making the floor shake. “A whole new planet! Asgard! I can't wait to see what it's like!”

“You will love it, my stony friend,” Thor puts his arm around Korg. “Now let me tell you about the mountains that sing.”

You leave Thor to wax lyrical about his homeworld, sitting in the chair next to Loki and staring out into the blackness.

“You're more cunning than I gave you credit for,” you remark.

“I _am_ the God of mischief, the silvertongue, the trickster or did you forget?” he smirks. “I've had a thousand years to get good at what I do.”

“In a thousand years, I'll long be dirt,” you voice the reality.

“I do not think so, Ronja,” Loki takes your hand. “The Power Stone has many properties we are not aware of. I'll get our healers to assess you but I think you're going to have a longer life than most Midgardians.”

“More years of heated flirting with you? Bring it on,” you laugh.

There's the purest smile of warmth from Loki as he squeezes your fingers, “Thinking of our future, hmm?”

“I mean...”

“You've said it now,” he grins. “You can't hide it. You want to spend your lifetime with me.”

“Shut up,” you blush, sinking down into the chair.

“But it's so much fun,” he wiggles his eyebrows.

“Loki!”

“You know, I've not felt this alive in a long time,” he sits back in the chair, looking out of the viewing window too. “I can't wait to get you to Asgard.”

“I'm sure a hundred women will throw themselves from towers when they see me with you,” you joke.

“I doubt it,” he looks sideways at you. “Besides, there's only one woman I care about anyway. The rest fade into the background whenever she's around.”

“I'm so jealous. What's her name?” you smirk.

“Ronja,” he winks before adjusting the flight controls.

You should be gearing up for another potential fight. Hela was still a problem to overcome, after all. However, you just savoured the moment of holding Loki's hand and listening to Thor's boastful stories whilst the universe passed by all around you.

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgard awaits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, predatory behaviour
> 
> I'm back after Kinktober!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> \- TLP xx

“We're here,” Loki shakes you awake from the small nap you'd taken in the guest bedroom.

There was no way, after all, that you were going to sleep in any bed that the Grandmaster had been in without burning the sheets first.

“I'm awake,” you blink, rolling out of bed and almost stumbling into his arms as he held you. “Hey, where's the fire?”

“I just missed you,” he kisses your forehead. “It's rare you've been out of my sight for too long lately barring sleep.”

“And?” you press, knowing there was more to it.

“And....Thor was irritating me,” he admits. “I need your calming presence before I end up assailing him. Come along, I want to see your expression when you see my world.”

He grabs your hand like an excited child, pulling you along and out towards the main deck and the viewing platform opens up to a place that takes your breath away.

Spiralling gold buildings, the sheen of opulence and a great glittering bridge of what appeared to be a living rainbow. Water fell from the edge of Asgard in great swathes, off into the void of space and twinkled in the metallic light.

“I've never seen anything like it,” you marvel and you catch both Loki and Thor's pleased looks. “No wonder you think Earth is a hellhole.”

“Midgard has its own charms,” Thor tries to be magnanimous. “Coffee for example. I love coffee. Can only get it on Midgard.”

“Well if that's all we've got going for us,” you snort.

“And women more beautiful than our own,” Loki says quietly to you. “And I dare say more fierce on occasion.”

“She could take on Sif, of that I have no doubt,” Thor nods. “Probably even us considering the Power Stone.”

An explosion rocks the city in front of you and you see a spire tumbling into dust. If you strained your eyes, you could see tiny dots of people running about.

“Hela,” Loki's tone has gone cold.

“We need to land somewhere safe,” Thor pilots the ship off the path of the Bifrost and over the sea.

Now you were closer, you could see small fires burning, the blackened ash of previous fights and piles of bodies. This was going to be a fight the second you landed. Your ordeal wasn't over yet.

“It'll be alright, Ronja,” Loki kisses the back of your neck softly. “We'll deal with Hela and then we can live in peace.”

“We're ready to fight too,” Korg lumbers up behind you all. “One last big one before retirement. I can't wait!”

“I'll just...stay behind,” Bruce murmurs in the corner.

You were just making your way over an open courtyard when something like a missile careens into the party ship, rocking the vessel so violently that you fly into the side of the bulkhead, slamming harshly. The controls were sparking as Thor desperately tried to wrench the steering mechanism but you could feel the ship tanking and knew you were going to crash.

Down and down it petered out until with a bone jarring crunch, you hit the ground, carving a groove into the ornate tiling. Loki held you tightly in place to stop you from being launched out of the windshield but when the ship finally came to a stop, another explosion wrenched you from his grip and you went careening out of a hole blasted into the port side.

“Hello brothers,” you hear a sultry female voice from the other side of the wreckage. “Did you really think you could sneak back in? I know you're not blessed with brains, dear Thor but I would've thought _you_ Loki would've had some sense.”

“Hela, we just wish to be home,” Thor tries but a blinding flash of green light and he's sailing over the twisted metal to smack into the building behind you.

“Would you like to try something equally as futile?” Hela directed her challenge at Loki and you had a horrible gut wrenching feeling she'd hurt him no matter what the answer.

That strange tingling started down your arms, the buzzing, the feeling of intense energy that had nowhere to go but out and in a blind moment of protectiveness, you lifted the remains of the ship without ever touching it.

It revealed a short woman, lithe and beautiful in a gothic sort of way and she had a sword to Loki's throat which promptly lowered as she saw what you were doing.

“Get away from him,” you spit with a venom you didn't know you had.

“Ronja, no!” Loki tries to run for you but Hela's sword pierces his shoulder and he drops to the floor.

You scream with fury as you blast the metal towards her with the force of a bullet and knock her back, some ragged edges puncturing her body before you run for your god, dragging him out of harm's way.

“Ronja, please run,” Loki begs through the pain. “You're not as strong as her. Your powers are not fully manifested or understood.”

“Shut up,” you hiss, desperately looking for a hiding space. “I'm thinking.”

“Welllllll,” Hela's voice drawls as she manages to extract herself from the debris and walks towards you, not caring that her suit was shredded and that she was bleeding. “What are _you_? You're something new, something violent, something... _wild_.”

All you wanted to do was hurt her, wrench her apart. You could just take your power and use it to rip her skin from her bones. A savage urge was creeping into your being and you couldn't switch it off. It was like you reverted to primality.

_Rip. Tear. Kill. **Kill**._

But you never got the chance.

Something hard knocked into your temple from behind and the pulsing purple light around your hands just faded out as you faded yourself into darkness.

 

**

 

When you awoke, you became aware of two uncomfortable facts.

One, that your arms were aching in their sockets as you were tied to a wall and your bodyweight was pulling the muscles. Two, that you appeared to be in a locked room that, although it didn't represent a dungeon, you knew it was one.

Loki was nowhere to be seen.

You felt groggy, fuzzy like something had been administered to you and when you stood up, taking the weight from your wrists and cricking your neck, there was a bruise in the crook of your shoulder that wasn't there before.

Had you been drugged?

“I was beginning to think Skurge had hit you too hard,” Hela's voice comes from the side of the room as she slinks out of the darkness to come stand in front of you.

Her clothes were repaired and you couldn't detect a trace of your attack on her bar a tiny slash mark across her razor sharp cheekbone. She must be very powerful.

“What do you want?” you tried to ask but it came out a bit slurred and garbled.

“Hush, my little sweet,” she coos, stroking your hair back and holding your jawline gently. “The healers are keeping you sedated for now so I can study you better. You're strong, very strong and something otherworldly but so fragile, so delicate.”

She's running her lips along your cheek, just far enough that she's not touching your skin but enough to make you try to get away from her.

“I could just snap your neck and have done with it but you're _fascinating_ ,” her eyes glitter as she comes back to face you. “I've never seen something like you before. Tell me how you came to be.”

“When a mommy and daddy love each other very much-” you sass, not wanting to fuel her apparent obsession with you.

You receive a harsh backhand for your sarcasm that has your head reeling. The feeling of vertigo worsens as the drug takes a tighter hold.

“A straight answer this time or I kill the son of Laufey,” her eyes narrow as she watches yours widen. “Oh yes. I can spot lovers a mile away. Oh but....he hasn't claimed you, has he? You're still free.”

“I'll fuck him when I deem it to be time,” you spit. “Not because I'm told to.”

“Of course of course,” her hand is stroking up your side and you want to recoil so badly. “We are women. We take what we like. Men have ruled Asgard for far too long. I'm just....resetting the balance. I'll start by getting you out of his markings.”

She rips the last of your dress apart until you're just in your underwear and you would've shivered but the sedative was keeping you too fuzzy to react.

“Green is _my_ colour,” she smiles. “Not his. Now tell me what you are.”

“Just a human. Midgardian. Whatever you call it until the Grandmaster and Collector fused me with the Power Stone.”

“An Infinity stone?” Hela is barely breathing, her attention rapturous. “You are the product of a human and Infinity stone? You should be dead.”

“So I'm aware.”

“I'm going to make you a deal,” her lip curves up in a smirk. “Join me. Help me subjugate Asgard and I will spare Loki's life. You will have a place in my court and at my side as we take back the nine planets in fire and blood.”

“And if I refuse?”

“I'll kill everyone you care about. Slowly.”

The tone is light, airy even but you know she wouldn't hesitate. She may be petite but you'd never been more scared of a being in your life.

“Can I think about it?”

She laughs, more amusement than mirth, “I like you. You have a brain. You have an hour. If you can't decide by then, I'll take a limb from Laufey's son for every hour you delay. Understood?”

“Yes,” you could barely get the word out.

“Good,” she leans forward, her lips brushing yours in a peck. “My adoptive brother has attractive tastes. Goodbye for now, little one.”

She saunters out of the room leaving you with nothing but the stark golden walls for company.

 

**

 

“I have to find her!” Loki is beside himself as he tries to escape the glass prison.

“Brother, calm down. You're injured,” Thor is wrestling him away from the walls. “Let me attend to it.”

“I don't care!” Loki snarls. “I don't care. I can't let Hela take her from me.”

He'd been helpless as the Asgardian bodyguards that had turned their loyalty had dragged him, Thor, Korg and Miek away from the wreckage. Hela had grabbed you personally, carting you off. As for Bruce Banner....he was in the wind.

“I know you're besotted with her but you have to trust our sister will keep her alive for now. You saw the reaction she had. She's curious.”

“What if her curiosity becomes violent?” Loki twists out of his grip, ignoring the dull pain from his shoulder. “What if she takes her apart? The Power stone gave Ronja abilities but it didn't bolster her resilience. She could be easily killed.”

“We will get out and we will find her,” Thor promises. “I won't rest until we do. Do you trust me?”

“Yes, yes I trust you, brother,” he sags a little. “Help me.”

“I'll do all I can.”

Never had Loki felt so pathetic as he did in that moment. Asking Thor for help, showing weakness. Did he care any more? Not really. His pride was not as important as you and it shocked him that he thought that way.

_Would I give up my birthright for her? Be a common citizen if I needed to be?_

Yes. The answer was yes and that told him all he needed to know about his feelings for you.

“Bruce? Hey Bruce!” Thor's calling to the corner of the cells.

Bruce comes shuffling cautiously along, putting his hand on the glass, “How do I get you two out?”

“There's a little lever on the side,” Thor points. “Just pull it and-”

“Oh shit, guards,” Bruce looks nervous. “I gotta hide.”

He darts off into the shadows.

“Bruce! Bruuuuuuce!” Thor's hiss-whispering. “Come back! It'll only take a second.”

“He's not the Hulk, he's timid in this form. Don't push him,” Loki warns, seeing the guards come into his line of sight. “It's not worth him getting caught when he's our only hope of escape.”

“You know, when I'm king again, I'm going to make these cells a lot nicer,” Thor slams his fist on the glass in frustration. “I'm sick of gold.”

“Might I suggest green?” Loki flops on the bed, the pain finally winning out.

“What? No fighting me about becoming king? No snide remarks or witty put downs?” Thor turns around. “You really have changed brother.”

“Trinkets and titles mean very little to me if I can't share them with her.”

“This maiden has stolen your heart completely.”

“She worked her way into my soul so insidiously that I didn't realise it was happening and now I can't bear the thought of my life without her in it.”

“Midgardian women. Am I right?” Thor laughs, sitting down next to him.

“Midgardian women indeed,” Loki sighs, praying that Bruce will come back soon.

If anything had happened to you, he wouldn't be responsible for what happened next.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have one hour to decide whether to join Hela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter is here!  
> Warnings: Violence  
> (Possible proof reading errors)  
> \- TLP xx

You had no concept of time as you hung there, shivering slightly against the cold of the room.

How long had it been since Hela left? How much more time did you have before she came back and asked you to make the impossible choice?

From the way she'd phrased it, she wanted you to be her personal heavy, fighting her battles for the rest of your miserable life. It had to be worth it to protect Loki though. Maybe you could lead some sort of life with him in between all of this.

The door opens and Hela approaches you.

You feel a bit aggrieved, certain it wasn't time yet. Your muscles stiffened, weary with the strain and you tried to ignore the pain.

She came up close to you, hand reaching to stroke your cheek, “Hello my little one. I think we need to talk.”

You shied away from the touch and closed your eyes temporarily. Looking back though, you saw Loki smiling at you.

“Nice to know you only have eyes for me,” he smirks. “Shall we get out of here?”

You couldn't help the nervous giggle you made, “I'm so glad to see you. We need to go, she's coming back soon.”

The shackles come off and you fall straight into Loki's arms, the blood rushing back down to your fingers in sharp spikes. He held you tightly, massaging your arms expertly before steadying you.

“Dr Banner was kind enough to let us out of the cells. Should I ask why you're in a state of undress?” he notes your cleavage peeking up at him.

“Your sister is a bit possessive.”

“She hasn't touched you, has she?”

“A quick kiss but nothing invasive.”

“At least you were spared that....and you're otherwise unharmed?”

“Yeah, I'm fine.”

“Good. Come with me, I need to hide you from her and we need to regroup.”

He pulls you out of the dungeon room, running down the corridor with you before shoving you into an alcove and changing form so you were momentarily kissed by some brutish looking man. Guards come patrolling along, only sniggering at your predicament and offering word of encouragement.

“My apologies,” Loki hisses in your ear, reverting back. “Excess and bawdiness have taken root in Asgard as of late. It was the only way to slip by.”

“I don't care. Let's go. There'll be plenty of time for kissing later.”

“Will there now?” his eyebrows shoot up in interest but you grab his hand, tugging him out of the alcove.

He leads you into a room that's so opulent that you feel like you're dirtying the place with your mere presence. It was adorned in gold and deep shades of red with billowing tapestries fluttering in the breeze from the open balcony door.

“This is.... _was_ my mother's room,” he says quietly, moving to what appears to be a closet.

“Oh, I'm sorry.”

“Nothing that can be done now. Put this on as hastily as you can manage. Thor and Dr Banner are waiting for us near the caves. There's a tunnel behind the throne.”

“We have to go to the throne room?” you're fighting with the floaty fabric as it muffles your face.

“Oh you are _useless_ ,” Loki huffs, helping you into the dress and showing you where your arms should go. “How did you ever function before I came into your life?”

“Perfectly fine,” you snarl, yanking it down over your body.

It surprises you that he immediately pulls you into a bonecrushing hug, tucking your head under his chin. He holds you like he's afraid you'll vanish.

“I was worried she would....” he trails off. “I'm truly sorry, Ronja. I've brought you from one horror to another. I should've taken you back to Midgard.”

“We can still go,” you offer out. “We can still take a ship and run again.”

“Whatever keeps you safe. I don't care.”

“It's a nice fantasy, I guess but I think we both know Hela's not going to let us go now she knows about me.”

“It's a nice fantasy indeed,” he sighs. “At any other time I would lavish you with such praise of how radiant you are in Asgardian fashion but I regret we don't have the time for such luxuries. We need to move and quickly at that.”

He grabs your hand, transforming into the guard and leading you out into the corridor again. Thankfully you pass no one as you head to the throne room although you wish you had time to look at the stunning murals as you were hurried along.

You turn the corner to see Hela, draped over the throne with one leg crooked over the side. You would already be disheartened if you hadn't also seen Thor and Bruce in chains flanking her.

“You had one job, brother,” Loki hisses, changing back. “Well I guess the game is up.”

“This dumbass was too busy boasting to notice we were being surrounded,” Bruce scowls.

“I was merely celebrating our good fortune that we'd broken out,” Thor tries to smile.

“What a wonderful family reunion,” Hela purrs. “And you've brought me my gift, dear little brother of mine.”

“She's not your gift,” Loki spits venomously.

“She is now.”

The tone was clear. Hela believed she owned you.

“No she is not,” you surprise yourself by finding your tongue.

Maybe it was just the weariness, the lasting effect of the drug but you'd had enough. Enough of being afraid, enough of feeling subjugated. First the Grandmaster and now her.

“I'm sorry?” one of her perfectly arched eyebrows raises. “You'd rather perish than be by my side? To taste the glory of victory and heat of war? To experience the pleasures of the feminine rather than the brute force of the masculine?”

“I'd rather kick your ass preferably.”

“Amusing little thing,” she rises from the throne, sauntering over before pulling two blades from behind her back, seemingly out of nowhere. “I'll kill the Midgardian first, then I'll kill Thor. I'll leave Loki for last and it will be a slow death. Finally, I'll have my fun with you, child of the Infinity Stones.”

“Try it.”

“You're not strong enough, darling. You will be one day, with the right tutor. Right now you're naïve and you're taking your first steps to becoming a superior warrior. Reconsider. This will be the last time I offer.”

You watch out of the corner of your eye as you see Miek slithering across the floor behind the throne and Korg poking his head out from behind a tapestry that you assumed hid the secret tunnel. They were sneaking up behind Hela unnoticed and you intended to distract her long enough so they could do what they needed to.

“Then tell me what's so great about a life with you rather than a life with him?”

“For a start, you will be rich beyond your wildest imagination. Anything you conquer, you can claim: jewels, precious metals, slaves-”

“-I'm not taking slaves. I was almost a slave.”

“And you'll never have to be again, my love,” she approaches you. “You can be the ruler of your own destiny. I will never treat you as lesser. I would see you as an equal, a loyal ally, a lover someday I am sure.”

“You're sure?”

Miek is nearly at her ankles.

“No one has refused me,” she lets her gaze drag up to yours. “And I am generous.”

With a silent slash, Miek cuts one of Hela's tendons and she whirls around in anger, kicking him with her free leg so hard that he smashed into the rear wall. Korg lumbers quickly out, pulling the chains binding Thor apart.

“NO!” Hela shrieks.

You try to summon that feeling of power, the rage that the Power Stone has given you but it won't come. If you strain any harder you'll pass out.

“Now is the time, Ronja,” Loki prompts you.

“I can't. I can't control it!” you panic.

“My lady, I will help you charge your abilities!” Thor calls as Korg throws a stony punch at Hela as Loki flanks her.

Thor leaps down the dais and runs towards you, clamping his huge hand on your wrist. There's a sound of crackling as blue sparks dance across his eyes.

“This may sting a little but it's necessary. Apologies in advance, Lady Ronja.”

Electricity surged into you, making the muscles in your body clench viciously and your jaw slam shut, teeth grinding against one another. The urge to make it stop was so overwhelming you felt a pressure building up behind your eyeballs, screaming inside your head.

“Let it out!” Loki shouts, getting out of the way.

You direct the energy, unleashing it at Hela and she bears the full blast of it, parts of her clothing shredding and burning. The sound she makes is awful, so awful you want to slap your hands over your ears but you keep going until you're spent.

As you look back up from the floor, your stomach drops to see her still standing there, enraged and smoking but the most deviant smirk crosses her face as she meets your gaze.

“I told you, you're not strong enough...but that hurt all the same. Wrong decision, little Midgardian.”

“Hold her!” Loki calls to Korg who grabs her around the middle, pinning her arms to her body.

Immediately Hela is struggling, almost dislodging your friend's grip instantly but he clings on.

“Together brother!” Loki grabs your other arm.

The sheer sense of Thor's thunder and Loki's magic blending into your body made you want to black out. It was more pain than you should've been able to bear and your legs were collapsing from under you.

“It won't work,” Hela spits, hitting Korg so viciously that it dislodges a chunk of rock from his shoulder.

“Korg!” you yell, feeling the creeping power returning, the rage building.

How dare she hurt your friend. How dare she scar him. How dare she proclaim you'll be her concubine.

“She can't take it, Loki!” Thor sounds worried. “We should stop.”

“Keep going! She _has_ to keep going or Asgard falls. _We_ fall!”

If you let Hela live she would tear your life apart. She would murder your friends and make you watch. You couldn't let that happen.

The pain and the rage boiled within you, cracks of purple splitting down your skin as your scream of torment became deeper and deeper until your voice didn't sound like yours any more. The briefest glimpse of Bruce's face told you that you were likely as far gone as the Hulk at his worst but you didn't care.

The one overriding thought in your head was to save Loki at any cost, even your own life.

“You could have had such greatness,” Hela snarls, her expression contorting into something ugly as she discarded an unconscious Korg to the floor and jumped forward, blades bared.

“I _am_ great,” you growl.

The purple light explodes from you, white hot and wild as it barrelled straight into her, her screams lost in the noise of her body disintegrating into dust and atoms, streaming in the wake of her leap. Even the swords melted to slag, pooling on the stone floor and melding with the ash of Odin's firstborn.

This time there was nothing left.

“You did it,” Loki's kissing your temple. “You wonderful girl. You did it.”

But your vision's swimming, the pain still throbbing down to your very bones and your head....god your head feels like it's going to tear open. You just want to surrender to it, let it pull you under.

It didn't matter any more. They were safe.

“Ronja?”

“Brother, she's shaking.”

“I can see that, you fool! Ronja?! Ronja, answer me! RONJA!”

The last thing you remember was collapsing into their arms and wondering if it was all truly over.

“RONJA!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the battle, does Asgard survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter guys!  
> Thanks for reading and much love to you all!  
> (Possible proof reading errors)  
> \- TLP xx

The light was so blinding as you blinked yourself awake. It seemed to glitter in golden swathes, rippling across your vision. You stretched out your hand to chase the flecks.

“Oh thank the stars. I thought you'd never wake.”

Someone was squeezing your other hand and you turned to see Loki sat next to you, slowly coming into focus. He seemed like he hadn't been sleeping.

Great bags adorned his eyes and his hair was unkempt, floating over his face. You could see where he'd been rubbing his skin in anxiousness, the pinkness on his chin.

“Speak to me, my love. Please say something.”

“Wa...wa...water,” you rasp out and he immediately lifts a goblet of cold liquid to your mouth, letting it drip onto your dry tongue. “Thank you.”

“Are you alright? I thought I'd lost you, that you'd fall into something like Odinsleep.”

“I'm fine. How long have I been here?” you ask, sitting up in the bed.

“Just under a month.”

“A month?! How have I lost a month?!”

“When you melded with the Power Stone, it was an unstable process. When you expend as much energy as you did, it wasn't pure. It took some of your physiological energy too.”

“So any time I use it, I'm going to be asleep for a while?”

“In large quantities but I've had the healers assess you and they've fixed the power into something more stabilised. You should be able to use it now without issue.”

“Well that's something I guess. Hela is definitely dead, right?”

“Yes she is. You saved Asgard. While you were asleep, we've been rebuilding. It'll be a different world when you get out of here, something a little more like what I described to you back on Sakaar.”

“Loki,” you squeeze his hand. “I'm glad you're safe.”

There's a shy smile that graces his expression before he leans over and softly kisses you, “I found such a diamond in the rough on that trash planet. I love you, you glorious Midgardian. Now, you should still be resting.”

“I'm not tired,” you frown playfully. “I just slept for a month.”

“I don't mean that, you silly girl,” he puts his finger on your forehead, pushing you down into the pillows. “Now lie there and let me read to you. These are some of the stories my mother read to me when I was young.”

You just lie in the soft blankets, listening to him recite the legends of Asgard and, incredibly, his gentle voice lulls you back into sleep.

 

**

 

“I don't think I'm ready for this,” you nervously look in the mirror at your grandiose green gown.

“Nonsense, you'll be perfectly adequate.”

“Adequate?!”

“You never take teasing well, do you?” Loki smirks. “You look beautiful, Ronja. Come with me.”

There's an excited knocking on the door and Thor is standing there in his full regalia, almost bouncing on the spot.

“Did you tell her, brother?” he grins with glee.

“Don't ruin it,” Loki frowns.

“Tell me what?” you ask, looking between the two.

“Tell her, Loki,” Thor nearly rips the doorframe off in his eagerness.

“Will it shut you up?”

“Perhaps.”

“Fine, Ronja there's a decision that Thor and I have come to and it also regards you. I _did_ want it to be a surprise but....I am blessed with an idiot for a brother.”

“Quite harsh,” Thor interjects but is quickly shushed.

“What's going on?” you feel a bit bewildered.

“Thor is going back to live on Midgard.”

“Yes I am,” Thor nods enthusiastically. “I've decided I want to experience more of your culture. I hear something called a calzone is quite the food extravagance.”

“Not exactly but it's nice all the same,” you smile. “So what does that mean? You're going to live permanently on Earth?”

“It means I'm abdicating, Lady Ronja. I'm not a fit ruler, I was never much of a ruler if I'm honest. I'm much better at fighting and having feasts. Loki was always the shrewd one. He'd ruled Asgard for a long time before I came back by pretending to be father and Asgard was much the better for it.”

“So you're making Loki king?”

“And you queen,” he beams.

“Queen? Wait, I'm not....what?” you blink.

“I'm going to murder you, brother,” Loki sighs. “Must you spoil everything?”

“Ah.....” Thor ruffles the back of his hair nervously. “Ah yes. I see what I've done here. I'm just going to....go.....”

He steps backwards awkwardly sneaking out of the room before disappearing from sight. When you turn to Loki, he just seems playfully exasperated.

“Just tell me what's going on.”

“I can't until we leave for the throne room. Asgard is waiting to see you.”

“Make me more nervous why don't you...”

“You've fought some of the worst creatures in the universe and a crowd frightens you?”

“Shut up,” you hiss and he draws you close, hand cupping your cheek.

“Never. It's far too fun to torment you,” he winks.

You lean up and kiss him, a kiss that turns into something more longing. Neither of you have broached the subject of something more intimate, although the flirting has been outrageous since you've woken up again. There was something holding both of you back, an unspoken agreement that rest and recovery was more important...for both of you.

“Come along, it's time....but one more addition first.”

He produces from behind his back a circlet of woven silver with shards of emeralds sprinkled within. You didn't want to think about how much it would cost back on Earth.

“I had this made for you,” he studies your reaction carefully. “I did want to put horns on it but I thought that might be presumptuous.”

“It's beautiful, thank you.”

“May I?”

You nod and he delicately places it on your head, rearranging your hair like a fussy mother. Gradually his hands come to cup your face as he looks at you with utter reverence.

“We have come a long way, haven't we Ronja? I remember when you wanted nothing more than to kill me.”

“And then we talked.”

“And then I fell in love with a Midgardian. How-”

“-Ridiculous,” you finish, smiling.

“Take a deep breath and let's meet everyone.”

He takes you down to the throne room again but at a much slower pace. He allows you to glance at the murals telling the history of this world and its triumphs. He allows you to run your hands over statues of warriors long since dead.

A little tug on your hand tells you your sightseeing has to come to an end and, with a nervous giggle, you're lead into the chamber.

You expected a crowd but you didn't quite expect it to be packed almost to the rafters with people. Asgardians were climbing on each other's backs to see, children propped up against columns to get a better look, a couple more agile warrior were on the chandeliers, monitoring the situation.

The second you enter, the room falls silent and that just makes you even more anxious. Loki graciously helps you up the dais to where Thor is sat on the throne and Korg and Miek are standing next to him.

“Oh my god! You're alive!” Korg waves with a grin.

“Korg!” you run from Loki to hug him, not caring that he's uncomfortable to embrace. “Are you okay?”

“Oh I'm just peachy. Thor found me a stonemason and look! Look at my shoulder! It's flipping beautiful! I feel like such a stud!”

You couldn't even tell Hela had maimed him, the workmanship was so good. You would hug Miek but having tried that on Sakaar once before you didn't fancy getting cut up again.

“Everyone settle!” Thor booms out as you take your place by Loki's side again. “I have something important to announce. I'm going back to Midgard and I am not sure if I shall return. I have not been a particularly good King and I do not wish to see my home become what it was under Hela. I'm therefore abdicating my right to my brother Loki.”

The crowd explodes into hushed whispering and you can't tell whether they're happy or afraid of the prospect.

“Brother, if you will?” Thor stands up and gestures.

Loki moves to the throne and you can see the slight moment of hesitation, the need for acceptance. He's worried they will reject him but the second he sits down, thunderous applause rings out.

He holds up his hands to restore order and stands again, “Thank you for your kindness, people of Asgard but there is someone who deserves it more. None of this would be possible without this woman here. She defeated Hela and saved this world. I present to you, Ronja Ironside.”

You didn't expect the whoopings and cheerings, Asgardians jumping up and down in delight and strange flowers being thrown towards you to show their gratitude.

“QUIET!” Thor bellows, the sound echoing as he rock on his feet, clearly impatient for something. “There's something else my brother wants to say.”

“Yes...thank you,” Loki rolls his eyes. “The other thing I wanted to announce is that it's my intention to marry her. She saved me on Sakaar as much as I saved her and I cannot bear the thought of being apart from her.”

“Marriage?” you blink.

“If you'll have me. Entirely your choice.”

“Go on, say yes! I love a wedding!” Korg cheers you on.

Loki comes up to you, taking your hands and looks into your eyes, “Do not feel pressured. I understand this is not conventional amongst Midgardians. I just-”

“-Yes,” you nod. “Yes I will marry you.”

That rare shy smile creeps across his face as a cacophony of noise starts in the throne room but all you can focus on is him. All you can see is his adoring expression.

“I thought I had experienced happiness in my lifetime but right now, I believe I'm experiencing it properly for the first time ever,” he squeezes your hands tightly.

When you kiss him, you hear Thor sobbing behind you and making incoherent squeaking which you assume is him expressing joy.

“I think it's safe to say everyone approves,” Loki whispers in your ear.

“I think they do. I wouldn't care if they didn't anyway.”

“And this is why I love you”

 

**

 

“I thought we would never get out of that party,” Loki pulls you into his chambers, _your_ chambers now.

“Well if Thor didn't insist on being able to parkour up to the ceiling we could've got out a lot earlier. Did the healers say how he was?”

“Dazed but he'll sleep it off. He almost drank the Midgardian ale reserves dry.”

“I told you not to import it. He gets easily addicted to Earth stuff.”

“I'm not my brother's keeper.”

“You sort of are.”

“Oh hush,” he frowns.

“You love it.”

“Alright, perhaps I do but now we're alone, Ronja. We're alone and I can do this to you.”

He grabs you by the waist, tickling your sides as you squirm. The more you protest, the more he pulls you closer until he spins you around and kisses you so hard it makes you dizzy.

He hesitates again though.

“What are you scared of?” you ask.

“I'm not scared.”

“You're hesitating.”

“I just....I'm mindful of your treatment by the Grandmaster. I do not wish to drag up unpleasant memories.”

You undo your belt letting it drop to the floor before unclasping the two brooches keeping your wedding dress in place as it falls around your feet in swathes of fabric.

“Do I seem like I find this unpleasant?” you're removing the corsetry keeping you modest now.

“No. Neither am I. I still remember the first time I saw you unclothed. It was difficult to keep myself in check.”

“Now you don't need to. Do you want me Loki?”

“More than anything,” it comes out as a growl.

He grasps you, hungrily kissing you, kissing with such vigour he knocks your crown off your head where it clatters and rolls off to a distant corner. His hand rakes through your hair, undoing some of the complicated pins that your new Asgardian maid had twirled in.

“I prefer you wilder. I must admit the shaved sides was a good look for you. Suits your temperament.”

“Get the barber to do it again then,” you laugh. “But for now, stop talking.”

“Rather domineering now we're free, aren't we?”

“Yes, now strip.”

“I think we're going to have a power struggle here,” his eyes glimmer with mischief before he grabs you around the waist and hoists you into the air so you have to wrap your legs around him. “And I don't like to lose.”

He walks you to the bed and starts to crawl up it with you clinging on until you finally let go and it's like the walls holding him back crumble. He's everywhere, hands caressing your skin, mouth nipping at parts of you that make you gasp.

You realise just how long you've been starved of contact. His touch was like fire, stoking the flames of your own arousal as that heavy pulsing began between your legs. All sense just melted away as you managed to roll him over, single minded in your pursuit of him.

You fumbled with his ornate clasps until you became so frustrated that you wrenched the fabric apart like you were shredding paper.

“I see the Power stone has some perks for you,” Loki seems very amused. “Go on then, show me what a Midgardian does for fun.”

“You won't be so smart mouthed in a second,” you tear his trousers away, exposing his long hard cock. “Fuck!”

“I think you're the one that's not so smart mouthed now,” he grins. “Like what you see, Ronja? You seem to have gone.....oh my dear....oh you are _surprising_.”

You'd taken the length of him into your mouth, keen to stop his speech in its tracks. He stiffened a little, hands automatically caressing your hair and urging you on as you took him deeper and deeper.

“Oh stars. Is this what Midgardian women do to their lovers? So willingly? Asgardian women are so reluctant, so unenthusiastic by this standard.”

You draw back up, letting your tongue swirl around the tip before removing your lips with a soft pop, “I like doing this, I like watching a guy react.”

“I think we will have a very beautiful future, Ronja. I think....oh! That's it, my love, your mouth is _delightful_. Take as much of me as you can.”

You would smirk if you could but you follow his instructions, pushing him into your throat and ignoring your gag reflex. You can feel his cock twitching in your mouth as a strangled groan escapes his lips, his back arched in pleasure.

“You are far too skilled at this. Let me do something for you,” he lifts your chin, sitting up to kiss you as he flips you under him, kissing down the length of your stomach before settling in between your legs. “I have wondered for such a long time how you'd taste.”

He parts your legs wider for him as he experimentally licks a long line up your folds before his tongue delves into the burgeoning wetness. He moans heavily before homing in on your clit, suckling at the little bud and now your moans are joining his.

“Glorious,” he murmurs for just a second before stiffening his tongue and flicking it.

Perhaps it was the length of time you'd been without an orgasm or coupled with the fact that Loki instinctively knew where to apply pressure and what speed to go at that you felt that cresting wave so quickly. Before you could process what was happening, you were letting out a small scream as he worked you through your orgasm, not stopping even as you violently twitched in his grip.

“And so _loud_ ,” he resurfaces with a deviant smile. “You really _have_ been worth the wait. Now, allow me to claim my wife.”

You use one of your legs to hook around his back as he moves up your body, pulling him closer. The green of his eyes is so alive that when he looks at you, you'd swear you were looking at two jewels.

“I love you, Ronja.”

“I love you, Loki.”

He eases himself into you, inch by inch and being so much tighter from cumming, it feels like he's stretching you impossibly. When he's fully seated within you, he kisses your lips softly, lovingly.

“This is where I belong,” he whispers, forehead to yours. “I am home as long as I'm with you.”

“Just shut up and fuck me,” you curl your arms around his neck.

“So crude,” he laughs. “As my queen wishes.”

You half expect him to start slow but you're clutching onto his back as he ruts hard against you, making you squeak in surprise and fall apart into dark guttural noises as he keeps up a relentless pace.

“Wilder, my love. Let go, abandon yourself to me,” he bites lightly at the juncture of your neck. “Those noises are _delightful_.”

And when you scratch your nails down his back as he hits a particular spot, you're met with his own low rumble, the animalistic growl that starts deep in his chest.

“I'm going to fill you up Ronja,” he rasps, never breaking stride as he pounds brutally into you. “Fill you up with a god's seed. Are you ready for that, my love? Are you ready for the chance to bear our children?”

You know you should think about it a bit more but you were lost in the sensations, lost in the whirlwind of the marriage and coronation. You wanted everything with Loki, screw human timelines.

“Yes,” you breathe sharply. “Cum in me, Loki.”

“Oh my little Ironside. Always so recklessly brave,” you can hear the grin.

His thrusts become sloppier, chasing his release as he holds your hip in one hand, driving himself as deep as he can go as you feel his cock twitching within you, the warmth of his cum flooding you.

“I'm really beginning to see how idiotic I was to think Midgardians were nothing but cattle. You are truly wonderful.”

“Oh thanks,” you slap his arm playfully and he puts his forehead to yours again.

“You know what I mean. I apologise for my behaviour in our early days. Now, I look forward to our life together, I look forward to making a family with you. Ronja, you have truly stolen my heart.”

He made love to you three times more that night until you were so worn out that you fell asleep tangled in his arms as the sounds of your party died out into the light of the dawn.

 


End file.
